


St. James Ballroom

by LadyDesire69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDesire69/pseuds/LadyDesire69
Summary: El St. James Ballroom, hogar de los espectáculos más increíbles de toda Rusia. Construido y dirigido por su dueña, una rusa llamada Mila Babicheva, única y exclusivamente para que su pareja, la encantadora Sala Crispino, pudiera ser una estrella cada que quisiera sin escapar a su mirada y protección. Pero lo que la rusa no sabe es, que a pesar de ser uno de los lugares de moda para su época, algunos clientes no vienen necesariamente a ver a Sala…. Sino a algunos bailarines que trabajan con ella.Y ahora que la estrella principal se tomara un descanso por su embarazo, es la última oportunidad para empezar una historia de amor o dejarla caer en el olvido.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo: Una nueva vida

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta es la primera historia terminada que publico
> 
> Espero la disfrutes <3

El reloj en el pasillo marca las 5 de la tarde. La señorita recepcionista teclea cosas en la computadora y contesta el teléfono como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar, pero para Sala todo podría cambiar en un par de minutos. Mila trata de confortarla con palabras dulces en su oído y besos en la frente, sabe que esto es difícil para ella, lo han intentado por mucho tiempo, pero nada funcionaba, y ahora que están frente a la puerta del doctor, esperando los resultados de sus exámenes, siente los nervios a flor de piel.

Desde que la conocía, amo a Sala con todo su corazón, y no solo por ser destinadas, sino también por el hecho de que… ¿quién podría resistirse a un ser tan encantador? Con esos lindos ojos, la forma tan perfecta de su rostro, sus labios tan suaves y el cabello sedoso, sin mencionar su risa melodiosa y la personalidad que tiene, siempre amable, pero con carácter. Fue amor a primera vista, y el hecho de que fuera una omega infértil no hizo que la amara menos. Después de todo, el amor puede producir milagros. De hecho, fue tanto su amor y devoción por Sala lo que hizo que construyera el St. James Ballroom, su propia casa del entretenimiento en donde Sala cantaba y bailaba cada viernes en la noche desde hace años.

Todo en su vida era felicidad, pero siempre hizo falta una cosa: un niño que pudiera completarlas como una familia, por toda la eternidad.

El doctor abrió la puerta y llamó su nombre. Ambas mujeres entraron con rapidez y se sentaron como pudieron, aunque Mila tuvo mucho cuidado al ayudar a Sala. Al verlas tan inquietas, el doctor no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, pues un caso de amor puro como ese no era visto todos los días. Por lo general venían a preguntarle cosas crueles como formas efectivas de abortar o romper un lazo sin consentimiento mutuo. Solo cada tanto podía ver a una pareja felizmente casada con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos al presentir un embarazo.

  * Bien, matrimonio Babicheva ¿correcto? – al verla asentir, abrió el cajón y sacó un sobre muy grueso con una carpeta – Según tengo entendido, la señorita Crispino vino hace días para hacerse unos exámenes a la sangre.
  * Sí – respondió Sala – Me he estado sintiendo muy mal doctor. Tengo nauseas en la mañana, mareos constantes cuando estoy en las practicas y ni hablar de mi apetito… Casi no puedo comer nada por el malestar, además de los dolores de cabeza.
  * También han aumentado sus horas de descanso – añadió Mila, sosteniendo sus manos – Estoy preocupada, no quiero darme la sorpresa de que tenga algo grave.
  * No se preocupe – las calmó el doctor Masumi con una sonrisa – Según su expediente, parece que la diagnosticaron con infertilidad desde muy temprana edad….



Sala bajó la cabeza, apenada. Su familia tenía la mala suerte de ser infértil con las omegas mujeres, fue por eso por lo que sus padres, desde que se descubrió su género, lamentaron mucho su destino. Gracias a esa supuesta maldición genética, Sala fue rechazada constantemente por cada persona a la que amo, incluyendo algunos miembros de su familia que la llamaban sobrante o inservible para seguir con el linaje de los Crispino. Los únicos que no la repudiaron antes de conocer a Mila fueron su hermano gemelo Michele y sus amorosos padres, un alfa y un omega varón, que la amaron con todo su corazón antes de irse de su hogar. De no ser por Mila, seguro ahora estaría sola, con Michel cuidándola y siendo una carga, gracias a Dios no fue así.

  * No es algo de lo que nos guste hablar doctor – Mila no tenía intenciones de ser grosera, pero nadie hacía sentir mal a Sala, ni siquiera un doctor tan respetado como lo era el Sr. Masumi.
  * Lamento mucho si fui rudo, pero quería decirles que al parecer estos exámenes son un mal chiste para médicos.
  * ¿Disculpe?
  * Lo que quiero decir es que los resultados estaban errados. La señorita Crispino es perfectamente capaz de quedar embarazada – El doctor suizo sacó unos papeles del sobre y se los extendió a la pareja – Y ahora mismo tiene 2 meses de embarazo. Muchas felicidades.



Sala se apresuró a tomar los papeles de mano del doctor y los leyó en voz alta con Mila.

“Prueba de embarazo positiva”

“Tiempo de Gestación: 2 meses”

La italiana cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se puso a llorar mientras que Mila la abrazaba con fuerza a la par que lloraba con ella. Tanto tiempo habían esperado porque ocurriera, tantos intentos fallidos, tantos tratamientos inútiles y dietas recetadas, todo para que al fin pudieran tener un bebé.

Agradecieron al doctor y pactaron una cita para el siguiente mes.

Mila insistió en salir a cenar para celebrar. Era sábado por la noche y el que estaba a cargo era Michel, quien si duda se alegraría por escuchar la noticia de que pronto sería tío. Sin embargo, en medio de la comida, a Mila la asaltó un temor latente desde hace tiempo: El escenario…. ¿No era demasiado peligroso para su bella pareja, ahora embarazada?

Ni hablar, no podía correr el riesgo de que Sala cayera del escenario, o que algo pesado le cayera encima, o que terminara comiendo algo que no debía por culpa del espectáculo. Y aunque Sala creía que exageraba, era consciente de que ahora debía tomarse un tiempo de los espectáculos, no solo por su bien sino también por el del bebé que ahora crecía en su interior. Amabas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, con diferentes razones, pero la misma conclusión: Sala debía dejar el escenario un tiempo, por el bien de su bebé.


	2. St. James Ballroom

El St. James Ballroom abrió sus puertas a las 7 de la noche, como hacía todos los días de lunes a sábado, durante 5 años de haber abierto para alegrar las calles de Rusia. No había sido fácil, Mila lo reconocía, pero había valido la pena tanto sacrificio con tal de darle a Sala un escenario en donde ella era la estrella. Y ella no era la única omega en el lugar que buscaba brillar, también había dado la oportunidad a muchos otros omegas de trabajar sobre el escenario, ya fuera como bailarín o cantante, también aparecían magos y otros artistas de vez en cuando. Todos eran bienvenidos siempre y cuando no presentaran un estrobo para Sala y respetaran las reglas:

* Nada de causar escándalos malos para el negocio

* Aquí solo se actúa, nada de prostitutos

* Si llaman la atención de un cliente, deben notificárselo al gerente o al dueño, en este caso, Mila o Michele, para que tomen cartas en el asunto

Salir con los clientes no estaba prohibido, pero tampoco podía permitir que sus artistas quedaran a la deriva, eso ni hablar. Buscaría al responsable y lo haría pagar, esa era la consigna de Mila y una de las razones por las cuales Sala la amaba tanto.

Sería un poco solitario ahora que Sala iba a tomarse un descanso, pero no había nada que hacer, todo fuera por su seguridad.

  * ¡Mila!



Una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos tan deprimentes. Un hombre con traje, piel bronceada y una gran sonrisa se acercó con una bella joven de piel pálida, ojos azules y labios rojos, vestida con un bello vestido color plata con brillos en la tela. Reconocería a esa pareja en donde fuera.

  * ¡Jean! ¡Isabella! – Mila los recibió con los brazos abiertos y una expresión jovial – Me alegra tanto que vinieran.
  * Por supuesto que vendríamos, no podíamos perdernos la despedida de Sala luego de tantos años de fama – Jean afianzó el agarre de Isabella y le dio un beso en la frente – No cuando fue gracias a ella que encontré a mi reina.



Mila sonrió al recordar como JJ había conocido a Isabella. La chica había venido desde Corea para probar suerte en el mundo del espectáculo como bailarina profesional, después de haber sido rechazada por su familia al negarse a un matrimonio arreglado con un empresario de gran prestigio. Al principio era muy tímida, pero con el tiempo logro adaptarse bien a las exigencias del lugar, así como cumplir su sueño de ser reconocida por su talento. Jean Jacques Leroy era heredero de una empresa de construcción canadiense, y había llegado a Estados Unidos para cerrar un trato como parte del entrenamiento que necesitaba para sustituir a su padre. Cuando regresara, su madre lo hostigaría con miles de entrevistas de matrimonio, pues se supone que, para completar su entrenamiento, debía encontrar una esposa adecuada. JJ no estaba muy interesado en eso de los matrimonios arreglados, es decir, ¿lo normal no era que él mismo escogiera a su pareja? Sus padres lo habían hecho, ¿por qué no él? Esa fue otra de las razones por las que alargó su viaje: para encontrar una esposa adecuada que lo acompañará por el resto de sus días. Escuchó de una omega muy linda que cantaba en el St. James Ballroom y se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba mal echar un vistazo, pero lejos de fijarse en la cantante con rasgos italianos, quedó más prendado de la bella omega asiática que bailaba y hacía coros a sus espaldas. No dudo ni un segundo en comprar un gran ramo de flores para dárselo luego del espectáculo, ni de pedirle una cita para la noche siguiente. Quedaron prendados un del otro luego de esa primera cita y ahora estaban por casarse, sin mencionar que Isabella ya tenía su marca desde hace dos celos.

  * ¿Cómo fue la reunión familiar? – Mila sabía de su historia y estaba agradecida con el destino por haberlos presentado, se había quitado de encima la molestia de tener que deshacerse de Jean por hacerle ojitos a Sala.
  * Nuestros padres lograron llevarse bien – Isabella rio al recordar como su padre había quedado boquiabierto al reconocer a la familia Leroy como dueña de una de las más grandes empresas de construcción del mundo, un aliado muchísimo más importante que el que perdió cuando Isabella rechazó la entrevista – Parece que van a firmar un convenio o algo así para hacernos aliados.
  * Vaya, y pensar que estabas tan preocupado por eso.
  * No puedes culparme, cualquiera lo estaría al conocer a sus suegros.



Después de un par de risas, Jean alzó la mano en dirección a alguien. Mila reconoció en el joven los mismos rasgos que él, salvo por la expresión rígida de su rostro y el enorme ramo de flores blancas que traía en la mano.

  * Mila, te presento a mi primo – Jean lo rodeo con un brazo, lleno de confianza – Se llama Otabek Altín, es de Kazajistán.
  * Mucho gusto Otabek – Mila extendió la mano y el muchacho correspondió el saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos – Vaya fuerza, ¿practicas algún deporte?
  * Es del equipo de jockey nacional. De hecho, vino aquí a volverse capitán bajo las órdenes de Yakov Felstman.
  * ¿Felstman? ¿El entrenador espartano del equipo nacional ruso?
  * Ese mismo – JJ palmeó su brazo mientras que Isabella le daba un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. Ambos parecían padres muy orgullosos de su pequeño retoño – Este chico formará parte del equipo nacional de Rusia para el próximo mes. Y justo a tiempo, porque también terminó sus estudios en composición musical y pedagogía especializada en deportes. Cuando se retire, seguro que Yakov le pide tomar su lugar.



Mila se sorprendió. Otabek no parecía tener más de 20 años y ya era todo un prodigio. También parecía ser alguien modesto, y por el ramo de flores en sus manos con el peluche de tigre siberiano, pudo notar que tenía a alguien en la mente. Podrían llamarlo intuición femenina o como quisieran, pero ella estaba segura de que el kazajo había venido a ver a alguien.

  * Pues es un honor tener a un atleta tan destacado en mi salón de entretenimiento. Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿cuantos años tienes Otabek? Deben entender que hay normas que respetar…
  * No se preocupe. Ya cumplí los 23.



Su voz era profunda y para su edad había logrado muchas cosas. Mila estaba segura de que era un buen partido, lo único que rogaba internamente era que no estuviera detrás de Sala.

  * Perfecto, entonces permíteme que los lleve a una mesa cerca al escenario.
  * Mila, no es necesario…
  * ¡Tonterías! Ustedes son amigos de la dueña, mínimo debo ofrecerles la mejor vista para ver a mi querida Sala.



Mila observó que Otabek no se sintió cohibido ni triste al mencionar que Sala no estaba disponible. Eso la alivió mucho, y fue mucha mayor su alegría cuando pidió que la mesa estuviera a un lado del escenario, al lado derecho si era posible. Eso le daba una pista: que su amor platónico sin dudas era un bailarín.

Una vez ubicados, el kazajo pidió ir a los servicios. La rusa le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y, una vez que se fue, miró seriamente a la pareja frente a ella.

  * ¿A quién vino a ver?



Jean soltó una carcajada estruendosa a la vez que Isabella negaba con la cabeza. El canadiense sacó un billete de 20 dólares del bolsillo y se los dio a su prometida. Mila jamás entendería el punto de apostar contra tu pareja.

  * Te dije que se notaba Jean – dijo Isabella victoriosa mientras guardaba el dinero en su bolso.
  * ¿Cómo te diste cuenta Mila?
  * Las flores fueron una bonita pista – señaló los claveles blancos que estabas sobre la mesa, perfectamente envueltos en tela amarilla con un listón rojo – Pero vayamos al grano, quizás pueda ayudarlo.
  * Pues…. – Jean se rascó la nuca, pensando que no estaba haciendo del todo una travesura – Hace años lo traje, creo que fue durante un celo de Sala pues era viernes y ni tú ni ella estaban en el lugar – Mila enrojeció, pues efectivamente, ese fue uno de los pocos viernes en los que Sala no se pudo presentar – Era el debut de un nuevo bailarín, un joven ruso si no me equivoco….
  * Espera – lo paró Mila, con el rostro congelado y la mano temblorosa - ¿Te refieres a mi Yuri?
  * ¡Sí! ¡Ya decía yo que su nombre rimaba con Kitty! – exclamó Jean – Creo que se apellidaba Plisetski…



Mila contuvo las ganas que tenía de reír. En su casa de espectáculos tenías dos personas con el mismo nombre. Yuuri Katsuki, un joven japonés que practicaba danza profesional y Yuri Plisetski, nieto de un socio suyo y también bailarín profesional. Ambos habían sido entrenados por dos reconocidas figuras del ballet artístico, Katsuki por Minako, bailarina profesional de ballet a nivel internacional reconocida en Japón, y Plisetski se entrenó con Lilia Baranovskaya, prima ballerina del teatro Bolshoi, célebre en Moscú y todo el mundo. Ambos jóvenes tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse en el mismo escenario, y aunque al principio su relación no fue de las mejores, se habían vuelto buenos colegas. Yuri admiraba la dedicación de Yuuri, y el japonés hacía lo mismo con el talento nato de su congénere. A Mila le parecía entretenido ver como ambos podían crear una pieza única cuando actuaban de a dúo, fue por eso por lo que los puso como un acto aparte, además de acompañar a Sala de vez en cuando como los dos únicos bailarines del escenario.

Mientras que a Katsuki lo trataba como si de su hermano mayor se tratara, a Yuri lo quería más como a un hermanito. A Katsuki recurría cuando pedía consejos para lidiar con el lado omega de Sala, y a Plisetski lo usaba para desahogar la frustración cuando podía. Eran como su familia, y a ambos los quería por igual. Y eran tan diferentes sus personalidades, que le sorprendió mucho saber que alguien como Otabek estaba interesado en su querido hermano menor.

  * A ver si entendí, ¿tu primo está interesado en la gata arisca de Yuri?
  * Sí – Jean también contenía las ganas de reírse, pues conocía bien la personalidad de Yuri gracias a los comentarios de Mila – Tampoco podía creerlo cuando me lo dijo después de verlo bailar. Desde entonces ha entrenado duro con tal de poder quedarse en Rusia el tiempo suficiente para cortejarle. Y como ya es parte del equipo nacional, quería comenzar con un ramo de flores y unas felicidades por el buen trabajo.
  * Mila, ¿acaso Yuri está pedido? – Isabella se preocupó al ver que Mila seguía de piedra, pues no soportaría ver a su cuñado destrozado si se enteraba que Yuri ya tenía pareja.
  * ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – Mila contestó casi parándose de la mesa – Ese mocoso no tiene pareja, nadie ha pasado de una simple mirada directa a los ojos.
  * ¿Muy insistentes?
  * Según él, muy bobos y poco geniales.



Otabek regresó a su lugar y se extrañó por la mirada rara que le dedicó Mila. No tardó mucho en conectar algunos cabos en su cabeza para luego mirar a Jean con enojo. El aludido alzó las manos en señal de derrota y pidió clemencia con la mirada, además de ayuda de su casi esposa.

Mila trató de calmarlo diciendo que el show ya iba a comenzar y que lo mejor era que se dedicara de lleno a ver a Yuri, pues iba a necesitar de muchos halagos si quería hacerlo caer.

Las luces se apagaron y un reflector iluminó a Sala, que llevaba puesto un bello vestido corto color crema con un conjunto de perlas para adornarla y un par de guantes que hacían juego con el vestido. Su cabello quedó suelto, pero encima tenía un arreglo de plumas y perlas como adorno. Ese era uno de los sellos de Sala: todos sus espectáculos estaban ambientados como los del Moulin Rouge, en Francia. Con la vestimenta clásica y el escenario igual. Incluso su música tenía un toque de swing para acompañar el ambiente y volverlo un poco más nostálgico. El lugar estaba lleno hasta el tope, pues la musa iba a usar sus últimas semanas para poder decir adiós, cantando las primeras canciones que la llevaron a hacer conocido el lugar. Y esa noche iba a empezar con el tema que cantó en la apertura: St. James Ballroom.

La música comenzó a sonar y dos bailarines se pusieron a sus lados. Obviamente eran el dúo de Yuri’s, listos para acompañar a su bella compañera de tantos espectáculos pasados.

Primerio dio la bienvenida como en la apertura, en inglés, con voz seductora y una sonrisa.

_Welcome to the St. James Ballroom…_

Luego contoneó las caderas con picardía, acompañada de los bailarines. Se movían al mismo tiempo, compartiendo algunos pasos como el movimiento de caderas, las caminatas y algunas otras expresiones sensuales. Pero luego agarraron sillas para seguir con la coreografía, sentados con el respaldar en le pecho y abriendo las piernas, a veces recostándose y otras dejaban las sillas ahí para seguir con los pasos. Cuando llegaron a una parte tranquila de la canción, bajaron del escenario y recorrieron las mesas cercanas. Mila le hizo una señal a ambos Yuris.

_Now you're free to do it_

_You can kiss me if you like_

_But I hope you can handle me_

Katsuki asintió y se sentó en las piernas de un hombre ruso de cabellos plateados con un traje costoso mientras que Plisetski se quedó en la mesa de la joven rusa. Ella señaló a Otabek, y antes de que el kazajo pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía al joven ruso sobre sus piernas

_Give me the rom_

_Give me the ba_

_Give me everything you got_

_Clap your hands move your feet_

_Now Goldie bring the beat back! (Ballroom...)_

Primero se dedicó a llevar sus manos al cuello del kazajo, para luego tirarse de espaldas. Agarró una copa de ron que había cerca y de un solo trago se la bebió

_Mmm that feels better yeah_

_I like it how you push the button_

_But let me see (Ballroom...)_

_Something is still missing in here_

_What is it?_

Luego se subió a la mesa y se sentó frente al kazajo. Abrió las piernas y lo atrapó con las rodillas. Jaló su corbata perfectamente acomodada y lo acercó a él, haciendo que Otabek quedara encima suyo. Relamió sus labios y acercó sus rostros lentamente.

_Ha I know_

_Yo Max_

_Now hit the trumpets badly!_

Tiró a Otabek a su asiento nuevamente con una patada y luego regresó al escenario para terminar el espectáculo.

La canción terminó con Sala siendo alzada por ambos bailarines como una reina, sentada sobre las palmas de sus manos con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a todos hacia abajo.

Al bajar el telón, la sala entera estalló en aplausos, vítores y una que otra maldición por no ser escogidos por el dúo más erótico. Decir que Otabek estaba rojo como un tomate era poco, pero Mila no se arrepentía. Incluso ella misma le ayudó a llegar tras bambalinas para darle las flores a Yuri. El joven ruso estuvo sorprendido por el gesto, pues ninguno de sus admiradores había podido venir en persona a entregar los regalos gracias a la seguridad, pero Mila había traído al chico ella misma, y hasta estaba sonriendo. Podía interpretarlo como una buena señal, ¿cierto?

  * Yuri, quiero que conozcas a Otabek. Es primo de JJ, así que trátalo bien.



Se desilusionó un poco al saber que era pariente del egocéntrico amigo de Mila, pero se relajó al ver los hermosos claveles blancos que le había traído, junto con un peluche de tigre muy bonito. Sonrió como ángel a ojos de Otabek y agradeció los regalos. A diferencia de otros alfas que ha logrado conocer, él tenía un aura más madura y controlada, sin mencionar que no recorría su cuerpo con una mirada asquerosa ni decía malos comentarios, a pesar de no haber hablado nada. Al ver que todo iba bien, Mila dejó que Otabek se quedara un rato a solas con Yuri, pues ese era su único espectáculo de la noche. Se movieron al camerino del joven omega, con la puerta abierta obviamente, solo por seguridad.

  * Gracias por los regalos – Yuri acomodó las flores en un jarrón, y el peluche quedó como adorno sobre su espejo.
  * Me alegra que te gustaran – respondió Otabek, tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible – No sabía si te gustarían los claveles.
  * Pues son mis flores favoritas, fue un bonito detalle de hecho.
  * Es bueno escuchar eso….



El silencio fue un poco incómodo, pero ninguno tenía idea de qué hablar. Yuri no interactuaba con muchos alfas debido a que no le agradaba su actitud altanera o la mirada lujuriosa que siempre encontraba. Y Otabek estaba muy nervioso, aunque no lo pareciera por su estoica mirada. El chico ruso decidió romper el hielo con una simple pregunta.

  * Y dime, ¿qué te trae a Rusia? No creo que hayas venido solo por el espectáculo.
  * Vine para formar parte del equipo nacional ruso de jockey, soy jugador profesional.
  * ¡¿De veras?!



Yuri se emocionó al escuchar lo último. Siempre había admirado a los jugadores de jockey, sobre todo al equipo de Rusia. Desde pequeño había soñado con formar parte, pero debido a su condición de omega, eso quedó descartado, pues podía lastimar su matriz y el gobierno era muy estricto en la protección de omegas. Su abuelo le dijo que podía intentar ser patinador artístico, pero a Yuri no le gustó la idea. Así que decidió tratar con el baile, y le fue muchísimo mejor de lo que imaginaba. Tanto así que captó la atención de Lilia Baranovskaya, quien lo entrenó arduamente hasta volverlo uno de los mejores bailarines de toda Rusia. Luego escuchó del St. James Ballroom y se unió, solo para entrenar sus audiciones y estar listo para ir al teatro Bolshoi, como se lo había prometido a su maestra.

  * Sí, de verdad.
  * ¡Eso es increíble Otabek! – la risa infantil de Yuri hizo que el corazón de Otabek diera un salto en su pecho. Al final, si valió la pena que JJ le dijera a Mila lo que sentía por ese muchacho tan hermoso.
  * Si quieres, puedo mostrarte la pista.
  * ¡¿Puedes hacer eso?!
  * Claro, Yakov me dio una copia de las llaves para cuando quisiera entrenar.



Yuri dio saltos en su sitio mientras decía gracias. Era tanta su felicidad que lo abrazó, pero luego se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento y se alejó rápidamente. No quería que Otabek se hiciera falsas ilusiones, no cuando recién se estaban conociendo. Por parte, el kazajo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no atrapar al ruso en sus brazos.

  * Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, seguro estas cansado después de tan buen espectáculo – Otabek estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió un jalón en la manga de su abrigo.
  * ¡Espera! – lo detuvo Yuri. El ruso se apresuró a sacar un pedazo de papel de su mesa de noche y anotó algo. Luego le dio el papel a Otabek – Mi número. Ya sabes…. Para que me muestres la pista.
  * Seguro – Otabek tomó el número de Yuri y luego le dio una tarjeta de presentación – Aquí está el mío. Y atrás tienes anotado el personal. Te recomiendo que uses ese.



Se despidieron con un movimiento de manos, y antes de irse, Otabek susurró unas palabras en el oído de Yuri.

  * Otra cosa, también vine por el espectáculo. Mejor dicho…. Para verte a ti bailar.



Una vez dicho esto, el kazajo se apresuró a retirarse, dejando a un ruso omega sonrojado y al borde del colapso.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que tuvo sueños dulces con un joven al que acababa de conocer. 


	3. Shoot Him Down

Increíble. Simplemente increíble.

En todos sus años en el mundo del espectáculo nunca le había pasado algo así. Es decir, había tenido admiradores molestos antes, pero esto era completamente distinto. Ahora no era un admirador cualquiera, se trataba de un alfa en toda regla, guapo, exitoso y, sobre todo, mejor amigo de su jefa y casi hermana, Mila.

Desde la semana pasada que ese hombre había enviado incontables regalos al teatro para él. Flores, chocolates, ropa costosa, joyas, peluches y muchas cosas más. Se sentía alagado, pero a la vez algo presionado, pues en todas las cartas que acompañaban a los regalos estaba la misma pregunta.

_“¿Saldrías a una cena romántica conmigo?”_

¿Es que acaso no iba a dejar de insistir?

Por lo general, todos los alfas que lo cortejaban terminaban por cansarse cuando no contestaba a la primera, pero este era muy insistente, y no parecía tener ganas de rendirse. Sala le decía que aceptara de una vez, pues los regalos comenzaban a generar envidia en algunos de sus compañeros, y eso no era bueno, no cuando Yuuri de por sí ya tenía a muchos envidiosos detrás suyo.

Bien, estaba decidido, esa noche, después del espectáculo, iba a decirle que no quería nada con él. Definitivamente nada.

Ya había sufrido muchas decepciones en el pasado y había venido a Rusia a cambiar de aires y dejarlo todo atrás. No iba a permitir que un ruso tan atractivo y deseoso como él viniera a poner su mundo de cabeza, eso jamás. No importaba cuanto deseara estar entre sus fuertes brazos, o recibir sus besos o quizás un bello recuerdo de una noche apasionada, esta vez no iba a dejarse engañar, suficiente con Chihoko.

Esta vez Mila le dijo que haría el espectáculo solo, pues Yuri (o Yurio como también lo llamaban, para diferenciarlos) había pedido la noche libre, y nadie estaba a la altura de acompañarlo en el escenario sin entorpecer el acto.

Esta vez iba a usar un conjunto negro: un chaleco de tela color oscuro con shorts a juego, con una camisa blanca y un moño negro, junto a una oreja de gato que fácilmente se mezclaban con su cabello oscuro. Y obviamente no podía faltar la cola con los tacos, y el adorno de plumas que venía con el traje. Sala había sido muy específica, pues la canción iba dedicada a una pareja pasada que la dejo ni bien supo de su supuesta infertilidad. La letra mostraba mucha frustración y enojo, lo mismo que Yuuri sentía respecto a aquel alfa insistente, pues él era todo lo que Yuuri jamás pensó que podría tener y ahora que estaba rogando por una cita, le hacía creer que todo era parte de un horrible juego y que de nuevo sería engañado, igual que con Chihoko.

Ese alfa fue un compañero de clases en la academia de Minako, en la sede de Detroit. Tenía fama por ser muy talentoso, pero Yuuri lo opacaba mucho por su técnica, y siempre conseguía los protagónicos fácilmente, además de los intercambios al extranjero que se le facilitaban por su talento. Al principio pensó que Chihoko de verdad lo quería y que su romance podía funcionar, pero luego el tiempo le demostró que no era así. Chihoko solo se burló de él, jugo con su pobre corazón y luego lo humilló al acostarse con otra omega mucho más joven y hermosa. A Minako no le hizo gracia, así que lo expulsó de su academia por fastidiar así al hijo de su mejor amiga y dejar embarazada a una omega tan joven, además de recomendarle a Yuuri que fuera al teatro del St. James Ballroom a probar un cambio de entorno. El omega agradeció el gesto, pues de verdad necesitaba alejarse de todo y empezar desde cero. Hizo buenos amigos en ese lugar y encontró paz por un buen tiempo, hasta que llegó esa noche en la que Mila le pidió un favor.

Le enseñó una foto de Viktor y le pidió que lo animara un poco.

  * Una omega con la que iba a casarse lo dejó para escaparse con su pareja destinada. A él no le molesta, pero a sus padres sí. Ya sabes, el típico cuento de que los padres saben lo que le conviene al hijo y que querían cerrar un trato en el camino. A ellos no les afecto mucho porque recibieron una compensación, pero hasta que no lo vean con pareja, seguirán insistiendo. Me gustaría que le alegraras un poco la noche, sabes de lo que hablo.



Mila no era de pedir cosas así, pero Yuuri sintió que no era algo malo. Fue por eso por lo que, durante el acto, no pensó que se sentiría tan a gusto cerca de ese hombre. O que luego ese hombre le compraría flores y se las entregaría personalmente después de acabar. Tuvo la creencia ingenua de que acabaría allí, pero luego Mila le dio una caja de chocolates que Viktor, su muy buen amigo, le pidió que le diera junto a una invitación para cenar en un restaurante caro. El declinó la invitación, pero se llevó los chocolates al apartamento, porque los regalos de caramelo no deben rechazarse, es ley. Sin embargo, a los chocolates les siguió un peluche de caniche como su perro Vicchan, y luego un juego de collar con aretes de plata de copos de nieve. Lo que colmó la gota del vaso fue el conjunto que mando para él, que precisamente era el que usaba esa noche.

  * ¿Estás usando el conjunto que el hombre al que rechazaras mandó? Hasta yo pienso que eso es algo cruel.



Yuuri se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Yurio a sus espaldas. Estaba vestido con ropa casual, pero se veía igual de arisco que siempre. Suspiró de alivio al ver que no corría peligro realmente.

  * Bueno, este traje se adapta bien al número, sería un desperdicio no usarlo.
  * ¿A pesar de que tenías otro traje negro guardado para esta noche? – Yurio sabía perfectamente que Yuuri quería estar con el albino que esperaba ansioso el espectáculo, en primera fila. No por nada habían sido compañeros de escenario durante tanto tiempo.
  * No lo encontré – Mintió Yuuri, pues su traje ya preparado estaba colgado al fondo del armario, donde lo puso a propósito para tener una excusa.
  * Es porque lo dejaste en el armario, si quieres te ayudo a sacarlo.
  * ¿Qué haces aquí además de arruinarme la noche?



Yurio rio ante el comentario de su congénere, pues, aunque le tenía un poco de fastidio saber que llevaban el mismo nombre, tampoco era como si de verdad quisiera fastidiarlo todo el tiempo. Desde que se conocieron el día de la audición para entrar en el elenco del teatro, ambos habían tenido una especie de amistad-enemistad. Al principio chocaban cada que se veían, pero había un profundo respeto por el talento del contrario. Después de tantas idas y venidas, al final terminaron por volverse buenos amigos.

  * Solo vine a ver como estabas, aunque veo que no te afecta en nada que ese alfa haya tomado una mesa en primera fila.
  * Mejor, así podré rechazarlo en medio del número – las manos de Yuuri temblaban mientras se ponía los guantes blancos que Mila le dio la primera vez que interpretó el número, aunque en esa ocasión fue con Yurio. El chico ruso se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su compañero, suspirando cansado de que él no se decidiera.
  * ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? – preguntó seriamente - Se ve que es un buen tipo.



Yuuri se detuvo un momento, pensando bien en lo que iba a decir. Una sola palabra equivocada y perdería, no solo contra Yurio, sino contra él mismo.

  * Ya hablamos de esto, no quiero tener nada que ver con un alfa jamás.
  * Pero te manda todo tipo de regalos, y se nota que le gustas de verdad.
  * Solo quiere que me revuelque con él para después dejarme….
  * ¿Y por qué no le das el gusto? Estoy seguro de que quieres lo mismo.
  * Porque….



Yuuri no quería contestar esa pregunta. Sabía muy bien que, si se dejaba llevar por una noche, terminaría por caer, y él no quería terminar con un segundo corazón roto. Una vez confió en su corazón y terminó destrozado, esta vez no sería diferente.

  * Vamos cerdo, se nota que lo quieres. Dale una oportunidad.
  * Eso no…. No es verdad – Yuuri se vio en el espejo una última vez, acomodando los últimos mechones de pelo rebeldes que no se quedaban quietos a pesar del gel – No lo entenderías, eres muy joven aún.



Yurio lo miró fijamente y volvió a suspirar. No iba a meterse en donde no lo llamaban, si el cerdo quería terminar solo, era su problema.

  * Bien, como quieras. Recházalo, pero te lo advierto, te arrepentirás si por lo menos no lo intentas.



Mila llamó a Yuuri para que se fuera acomodando en el escenario en lo que salía con Yurio a sus respectivos asientos. La chica pelirroja le dio una mirada llena de significado, y el sentimiento que más predominaba era el de la súplica. Yuuri sabía perfectamente lo que le quería decir.

_“No lo lastimes ni a él, ni a ti”_

La rusa sabía perfectamente que Yuuri no confiaba en nadie para enamorarse. Pero cuando supo de la cancelación del compromiso de su mejor amigo, un foco se prendió en su cabeza. Ambos tenían más en común de lo que podrían imaginar, y de todas formas necesitaban amar de nuevo, aunque fuera solo por una noche. Quizás estaba mal emparejarlos sin preguntar, pero ¿podrían culparla por querer ayudar a unos amigos a ser felices? Ella creía que no, y por eso lo hizo de todos modos. Esa noche ella compartiría mesa con Viktor, Yurio y Otabek, como parte de su plan para darle más valor a Yuuri de arriesgarse nuevamente. La canción que Sala interpretaría esa noche era una buena oportunidad, pues fue el primer número arriesgado que Yuuri realizó cuando empezó a trabajar en su club. Y la letra le daba también la oportunidad de deshacerse de ese mal recuerdo de amor. En otras palabras, era la canción perfecta.

Todo el público se acomodó en sus respectivas mesas y esperaron, expectantes, a que empezara el show. El pianista comenzó a tocar, seguido del baterista y el bajista. Luego, de entre las cortinas, apareció Sala, con su bello vestido blanco corto, pegado al cuerpo y guantes a juego, el pelo agarrado en un moño y plumas, y sandalias color plata con pequeñas piedritas brillantes. Comenzó a cantar, y el telón detrás suyo volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a Yuuri detrás con un par de bailarines que representaban a su público, que además hacían el coro de Sala.

_I want to choke him_

_Want to maltreat him_

_I want to squeeze him_

_And break his neck, neck, neck_

Caminó a uno en particular, que simulaba estar bebiendo en compañía de un par de mujeres con poca ropa. Primero movió fuertemente las caderas para después jalar a uno de lo chicos que lo acompañaría a bailar frente a él, como si tratara de generarle celos.

_I say_

_Uh, uh, oh_

_I got nothing but a heart ache_

_And I just wanna let you know that I’m_

_About to go insane_

_You know that I will soon take_

_My gun_

_My gun to shoot him down_

Después del coro, se subió a la mesa del desconocido y le jaló de la camisa, solo para después tirarlo nuevamente sobre la silla. Luego ambas mujeres sacaron de debajo un par de pistolas llenas de pintura y las usaron como bastones para bailar con él. Después agarró un vaso con agua que había en la mesa y se lo lanzó encima al hombre confundido, solo para bajar nuevamente y seguir bailando con ambas mujeres.

_Eye for eye and tooth for tooth_

_You try to melt my heart, let loose!_

_Babe boy don’t wait for me_

_My kiss will hit you dangerously!_

Llegado el interludio, bajó del escenario y fue a la mesa de Viktor. Yurio, Otabek y Mila se apartaron para que el albino fuera el único en la mesa. Yuuri se subió a esta y gateó lentamente hasta tenerlo a pocos centímetros de él. Jaló de su corbata hasta levantarlo y luego lo botó sobre su asiento otra vez. Luego se sentó frente a él, con las piernas abiertas y una sonrisa. Hizo una señal con el dedo a Viktor para que se posicionara sobre él y el albino atendió sin protestar. Era el momento perfecto para rechazarlo de una vez, solo tendría que empujarlo a la cara y bastaría, se supone que esa era la señal.

_Night for night I cried and said_

_To myself he’s there for me_

_But honestly, I do believe_

_He is nothing but a joke_

Pero esos ojos azules, la respiración cálida sobre sus labios, la sonrisa tan sensual que le dedicaba y sus brazos sosteniendo su cuerpo para que no cayera sobre él. La imagen era tan tentadora, y él estaba tan extasiado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo sabía muy bien. Acercó sus labios hasta los de Viktor y aprovechó para darle un beso profundo, justo en el momento en el que la batería daba su último golpe. Luego lo empujó y fue rápidamente al escenario a seguir con el acto.

Una vez terminado, todos se pararon para aplaudir a la musa y sus acompañantes en lo que se preparaba el siguiente acto. Para Yuuri no fue sorpresa que, ni bien llegar a su camerino, su muy arisco compañero estuviera ahí esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

  * ¿No que ibas a rechazarlo?
  * Cállate ¿quieres?



No le permitió ni asomarse dentro, de frente le cerró la puerta en la cara. Suficiente con escucharlo reírse en la puerta mientras se estaba cambiando.

Yurio tenía razón, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Se suponía que iba a rechazarlo, no a darle alas. Ahora no solo iban a seguir los regalos, sino que lo esperaría fuera del escenario con un bonito arreglo de flores y quizás a invitarlo personalmente. ¡Suficiente tenía con rechazar al cartero, ahora debía rechazarlo a él directamente!

Salió directamente por la puerta trasera, y tal como pensó su exagerada mente, él estaba ahí esperándolo con rosas azules y una sonrisa. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era maldecir su mente por acertar tan bien y rechazarlo de una vez como era el plan original.

  * Buenas noches Yuuri – le dijo Viktor mientras le daba el ramo – Lindo el espectáculo de esta noche.
  * Muchísimas gracias – Yuuri agarró el ramo, y aunque pudo tirarlo a la basura que tenía cerca para que el rechazo fuera más rápido, su corazón no le permitió ser tan cruel – Son lindas flores.
  * ¿Te gustan? Yo mismo las cultivo.
  * ¿En serio? – Yuuri no lo creía. ¿Un hombre como él cultivaba flores?
  * Sí, tengo un invernadero en mi casa. Yo mismo corto las malas hierbas y les doy abono para crezcan fuertes y hermosas como tú.



Yuuri se rio un poco ante la imagen de aquel hombre cubierto de tierra y abono, mientras cortaba la mala hierba que amenazaba a sus bellas rosas. Pero la parte en donde decía que él era hermoso fue lo que provocó su sonrojo. No supo cómo, pero termino subiendo al auto del alfa, y antes de siquiera notarlo, lo estaba llevando a la zona comercial, más específicamente la parte de los restaurantes.

  * Aun no cenaste ¿cierto? – Yuuri negó con la cabeza, sin saber en cuando aceptó una cena con él – Déjame invitarte algo, aunque sea un pequeño snack.



No supo en qué momento estaba en el auto de Nikiforov, buscando un restaurante que no estuviera muy lleno. En su mente, Yuuri se regañaba una y otra vez por no decirle que no, por no botar las flores al basurero y rechazarlo de la forma más clara posible.

“ _¿Es que no has aprendido del pasado?”_ Le dijo su mente, rememorando una y otra vez el recuerdo de Chihoko como castigo.

Entraron en un restaurante y pidieron algo sencillo. Yuuri se resistió a probar algo de alcohol, no solo por su baja tolerancia, sino también porque estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de despertar con resaca al día siguiente.

  * ¿La comida es de tu agrado? – preguntó Viktor, mientras degustaba una copa de vino rojo que había pedido para ambos y Yuuri rechazó amablemente.
  * Los rollos de pollo con verduras me gustan, no son tan dañinos y estos están sin mucha grasa.
  * Bueno, eso es porque aquí se preocupan por el bienestar del cliente, y no les gustaría recibir una demanda por comida en mal estado.
  * ¿Y se puede saber como sabe eso, Señor Nikiforov?
  * Bueno, no por nada es uno de los restaurantes que maneja mi familia.



A Yuuri no le sorprendió la revelación. Les atendieron muy rápido para no ser cliente frecuente, además de tratar a Viktor con excesivo respeto. Lo único que faltaba era que no le cobraran ni un centavo por la cena.

Fue una comida de tres tiempos, con el pollo enrollado como entrada, Borsch de plato fuerte y una torta de chocolate tan suave que se derretía en tu boca como postre. Yuuri quería comer en silencio, evitando compartir algo con ese alfa más que la cena, pero su carisma y las ganas de conocerle más ganaron a su determinación. Charlaron cosas mundanas como las fechas de cumpleaños, los gustos en música y algunas vivencias del día a día, sorprendiéndose por tantas cosas que tenían en común. Por primera vez desde su llegada, Yuuri no se sentía incómodo con un alfa, sino muy a gusto hasta el punto de reír por un chiste tan viejo como el de la gallina que cruzaba el camino.

Una vez terminada la velada, Viktor les entregó una tarjeta negra para pagar la cena, y aunque el gerente mismo le dijo que no era necesario que pagara por ser su restaurante, él insistió diciendo que no podía darse el lujo de generar perdidas a uno de sus negocios. Al salir, el alfa se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, sin aceptar un no como respuesta.

  * Me alegra tanto que aceptara al fin cenar conmigo Yuuri – Viktor estaba muy feliz, se le notaba por su tono tan jovial y la gran sonrisa en forma de corazón que adornaba su rostro.
  * Bueno, fuiste muy insistente al respecto – Yuuri le hablaba con calma, seguro de que aquel hombre no planeaba hacerle daño, al menos no por el momento.
  * Pero ha valido la pena ¿cierto? – Yuuri asintió con la cabeza y Viktor no podía estar más satisfecho - ¡Me alegro tanto! Eso quiere decir que a la próxima no me rechazarás, ¿correcto?



Ante aquella afirmación, Yuuri no pudo hacer más que guardar silencio. Se suponía que iba a rechazarlo esa noche, pero estaba con él en su auto, de camino a su casa. No solo no había cumplido con su palabra, sino que además le mostraba su residencia, otro lugar a donde mandar tantos regalos. Estaba bajando todas sus defensas y no se había dado cuenta.

  * ¿Yuuri? – le llamó Viktor, preocupado por su repentino silencio - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir al mismo lugar otra vez? Podríamos tratar otro restaurante, conozco muchos por la zona que podrían gustarte. Incluso puedo hacer una reservación en un restaurante japonés que me recomendó Mila.



Llegaron al edificio residencial y Yuuri se dispuso a bajar. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, jaló a Viktor de la corbata y le plantó un beso apasionado en la boca. Una vez que se separaron, el japonés esperaba haberle transmitido su mensaje.

  * Supongo que aún no te daré un disparo – susurró en su lengua natal al oído del ruso, dándole otro beso en los labios, esta vez más suave que el anterior.
  * Entonces…. ¿Es un sí?



Una risa suave salió del interior de Yuuri. Al parecer, Viktor no capta bien las indirectas.

  * Considéralo un tal vez – le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a su casa. ¿Qué más daba si sabía en dónde vivía? De todas formas, no parecía alguien malo ahora que lo conocía más – Te veré el viernes en la noche.



Cerró la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Vicchan lo recibió con lengüetazos en busca de mimos que Yuuri no le negó.

Se maldijo en su interior y suspiró.

Su corazón de nuevo palpitaba por un alfa.


	4. French Affair

Era viernes en la tarde, y Chris abría lentamente sus ojos por primera vez en el día.

Lentamente se incorporó en la cama, fijándose que no estaba solo, pues una ancha espalda llena de arañazos y algunas mordidas so mostraba a su lado.

Curiosos por saber quien era su compañero de cama, apartó un poco la almohada para ver un par de cabellos marrones y un rostro que no recordaba. Quiso hacer memoria, pero la terrible resaca que lo atacaba esa mañana le indicó que lo mejor era esperar un poco más, por lo menos que llegara a su hogar. Primero agarró su ropa tirada por el piso para vestirse rápidamente. Analizó bien la habitación, para verificar que estaba en un hotel y no en la casa de su amante nocturno. Una vez que confirmo sus sospechas, dejó un par de euros sobre la mesita de noche y se dispuso a salir rápidamente antes de que el chico despertara, lo último que necesitaba era que quisiera otra ronda. No es que tuviera problemas en dársela, sino que esa noche le tocaba trabajar, y su libido muchas veces le impedía hacer por lo menos un movimiento de caderas atrevido como el que le gustaba a su público.

Llamó a un taxi estacionado frente a la acera y le pidió que lo llevara a su casa. Luego de un par de minutos, descubrió que el hotel no estaba muy lejos de su apartamento y que bien pudo haber caminado en vez de gastar dinero en transporte. Decidió no molestarse por eso y mejor entró para darse una ducha y darle de comer a su gato, seguro el pobre moría de hambre por la poca comida que le dejo antes de irse de fiesta la noche anterior.

  * Meredith, ya llegué.



Un maullido se escuchó desde debajo de la mesa, y una bola de pelos color blanco y negro salió, casi arrastrándose, de su escondite entre las sillas. Chris cargó a Meredith para dejarla sobre las encimera de la cocina, al lado del estante en donde guardaba su comida. Sacó un plato dorado en donde estaba grabado, en letras cursivas estilo francés, el nombre de la gata y lo dejo repleto hasta casi desbordarse. Meredith se abalanzó sobre el plato feliz, mientras que su dueño revisaba el correo. Nada importante, más que las cuentas y una que otra carta de su padre.

Esa era la rutina que Chris llevaba todos los días: Salir en las noches, enrollarse con alguien, despertar en algún lado para luego irse a su casa a alimentar a Meredith y después prepararse para el show. No se quejaba, era lo mejor para un omega soltero de 27 años, aunque, cuando sus compañeros se enteraban de su edad, siempre tenían la tendencia de pensar que estaba muy viejo para andar rondando por ahí como abeja de flor en flor.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y como estaba cerca, se decidió por contestar, aunque luego se arrepintió después de escuchar la voz al otro lado.

  * Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?
  * Hola papá….



De todas las personas que lo criticaban por no haberse casado o tener al menos un hijo que mantener, su padre era el más molesto. Y no es que lo criticara, era más un reproche silencioso por no darle un nieto al qué consentir cuando ya estaba próximo a dejar este mundo. Chris fue criado con mucho amor por su padre, un entrenador alfa que perdió a su pareja en un accidente cuando él solo tenía dos años. Le dijeron que su madre había salido a comprar algunas cosas para su cumpleaños y por eso se quedo en casa con su padre, pero la mujer jamás regreso. Aparentemente los semáforos viejos de la calle no funcionaron bien ese día de lluvia y ella perdió la vida junto a un conductor de camión que debía hacer una entrega por su casa. Desde entonces, Louis Giacometti hizo todo lo posible por educarlo como su difunta esposa, Liliana Giacometti, hubiera querido, a pesar de pasarse un poco con su protección paternal por el increíble parecido que Chris tenía con su progenitora. Y todo el asunto empeoró cuando se descubrió que era un omega en toda regla. No solo no le permitía salir con otros niños alfa, sino que lo metió a un colegio religioso solo para omegas, en donde le enseñaran defensa personal y algunas otras cosas que podrían servirles en la vida.

Chris agradecía que su padre le hubiera tenido tanta estima, de no ser por él quizás no habría conocido a la única persona a la cual realmente quiso en la vida. Aquel cuyo amor tuvo de manera esporádica alguna vez y que no pudo ser por cosas del destino.

El recuerdo de su encuentro aún seguía latente en su memoria, como si solo hubiera ocurrido ayer.

Cuando terminó la secundaria, le dijo a su padre que quería ir a estudiar ballet a Francia. Consiguió una beca gracias a la madre superiora de su taller extracurricular y presumía de tener un apartamento ya esperándolo en la ciudad de París. Su padre no pudo rehusarse a las peticiones de su pequeño consentido, pero le hizo prometer que le llamaría una vez que estuviera instalado. Sin embargo, ni bien llegó a lo que sería su residencia, se encontró con la no tan grata sorpresa de que ya había alguien viviendo ahí.

El encuentro fue bastante rápido. Chris había acomodado sus cosas en el dormitorio que, extrañamente, ya estaba amueblado, y se preparó para tomar una ducha rápida para llamar a su padre que seguro estaba al borde de tomar un avión a Francia para alcanzarlo en un ataque de nervios. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, se encontró con un hombre de cabellos castaños largos y ojos azules, completamente desnudo y con una toalla que cubría su hombría. Demás esta decir que le dio una paliza con las cosas que tenía a la mano.

  * Realmente lo siento – El dueño original del piso estaba de rodillas frente a él, pidiendo disculpas – Olvide que estaba hospedando a mi primo en este lugar, pero se suponía que se iría una vez que consiguiera un apartamento nuevo. Me dijo que ya lo había arreglado todo para marcharse, pero tal parece que el tipo lo estafo y ahora no tiene en dónde quedarse. Llegaste antes de lo esperado, por eso no pude avisarte.
  * No te preocupes, no me molesta mucho realmente, estas cosas solían pasar bastante en mi escuela anterior – Chris estaba algo avergonzado, pues casi mandó al hombre al hospital – Pero… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tu primo se ocultó dentro del armario?



El primo del dueño, ni bien recobró la consciencia, agarró toda la ropa que encontró en el suelo y se largó corriendo hasta la puerta del fondo, esa que decía “armoire”.

  * Lo que pasa es que…. Él es muy tímido con los omegas.
  * ¿Qué? – Chris no podía creerlo, ¿acaso era posible? – Disculpa, pero… ¿No debería ser al revés?
  * No, lo que pasa es que él es un chico alfa de una línea de sangre de alfas de alta calidad… Es como decir que en su hogar solo nacen alfas de alta clase. Ellos solo pueden reproducirse con omegas y, ni bien cumplen los 16 años, se les busca una pareja adecuada. El problema con él fue que muchos omegas se le abalanzaron encima de una y… Como que casi lo profanan – el pobre hombre no podía con su sonrojo, más que nada porque era un beta y no entendía esas cosas, pero imaginaba que debía ser algo duro. Chris, por su parte, trataba de creer todo lo que le decía – En fin, luego de esa experiencia tan traumática, no soporta estar cerca de algún omega, ni siquiera quiere que digan su nombre, sino le da una especie de urticaria y se desmaya. Por eso tampoco puedo presentarlos formalmente, sino le daría un ataque ahora.



Una vez que terminaron las explicaciones, Chris se ofreció a buscar otro lugar para hospedarse, pero el dueño, de nombre Luka Hayami por sus raíces japonesas, le dijo que el contrato ya estaba firmado y que a lo mejor esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para que su primo superara su trauma.

  * Sé que esto no estaba en el contrato, pero si pudieras hacer que se acostumbre un poco al contacto con los omegas, sería de mucha ayuda para mí. A cambio, te cobraré solo la mitad de lo que acordamos, claro esta si no es molestia.



Chris no rechazó la oportunidad, no cuando los gastos de su hogar de por sí ya habían sido demasiado para su padre, sin mencionar el dinero que ya había gastado en su escuela secundaria, y porque también él podría aprovechar para convivir con un alfa, acostumbrándose a la idea de que tendrá que casarse algún día con uno.

Llamó a su padre y le avisó, omitiendo la parte en la que un alfa estaría viviendo con él obviamente, y explicando que la renta había sido reducida debido a que el lugar era más pequeño de lo que esperaba, pero que no quería mudarse debido a la cercanía con la academia a la que tendría que asistir y porque un lugar más adecuado les saldría más caro. Su padre aceptó que se quedara, y se disculpó por no poder ir a visitarlos por su complicado horario de trabajo, mismo que había tomado para apoyar a Chris.

Al principio, el alfa no quería salir de su habitación, ni tampoco le dirigía la palabra. Chris trataba de convencerlo con platillos sencillos que sabía hacer para que comieran juntos, pero como no quería ni verlo en pintura, se conformó con dejarlos frente a su habitación para que no muriera de hambre. Estaba contento al ver que el joven comía lo que preparaba, además de dejarle notas con sus comentarios para la próxima vez que cocinara, aunque casi siempre eran elogios. Estuvieron así durante semanas, hasta que Chris se enfermó por recoger toda la ropa sucia en medio de la lluvia, y como el dueño beta no estaba cerca ni podía contactar a algún compañero que le ayudara, terminó en cama.

El primer día de su catarro, le dejo al joven alfa una nota explicándole que tendría que ver su almuerzo él mismo, y que por favor sacara la basura.

El omega esperaba tener que estar recostado todo el día, sobreviviendo únicamente con las galletas de arroz que guardaba en su cuarto para la merienda y agua. Lo que en definitiva no esperó fue el olor del arroz recién hecho y la toalla húmeda que había en su frente, además del ligero aroma a sándalo y hojas de menta que había en el aire. Se sorprendió aún más cuando el alfa ingresó en la habitación con gachas de arroz recién hechas y una bebida energizante.

  * Por favor…. No te muevas mucho – el alfa trató de sentarse lo más cerca posible a él para depositar la bandeja con la comida frente a él, sin tocarlo mucho – Te cambiaré la toalla por unos parches que me trajeron de Japón… Y en cuanto a la basura, ya la saqué…
  * Muchas gracias – Chris trató de incorporarse un poco, pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que apenas le permitía moverse.
  * No te muevas mucho… podrías empeorar… - el alfa le ayudó para que se sentara y pudiera comer tranquilo, en lo que le ponía un parche compresor en la frente – Bueno, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento… Tengo que trabajar así que… Si necesitas algo… Solo tienes que llamarme…
  * Pero no te tengo registrado entre mis contactos. Si no es molestia, ¿Podrías poner tu número en mi teléfono? En caso de alguna emergencia.



Al principio el alfa tuvo temor, pero Chris le calmó, ofreciéndole ponerse un apodo para que no le diera un ataque cada que le llamaba.

  * Te llamaré “cariño” – le dijo Chris, haciendo que el alfa casi gritara por el apodo tan cursi – Tranquilo, puedes ponerme dulzura entre tus contactos. Así, si alguien pregunta, les dices que estás llamando a tu amante. Esto servirá para cuando quieras evadir la atención no deseada de algún omega. Aunque no lo parezca, muchos son caballerosos y se retiran ni bien ven que no estas disponible.
  * Pero eso sería… ¡Muy vergonzoso…! – El chico no estaba seguro de darle su teléfono, más que nada por la vergüenza.
  * No te preocupes, tómalo como un pago por cuidarme.



Durante el tiempo que Chris estuvo enfermo, aprovechó los descuidos del alfa para poder saber más de él. No le dijo mucho, solo lo básico: Cuando sus padres no pudieron encontrarle pareja por su trauma, le dijeron que se fuera de casa para que lo superara por la necesidad, sin darle un solo centavo hasta que fuera apto para casarse y seguir con su línea de sangre. Lo mandaron con su primo Luka, un beta que atendía un café a pocas calles en donde muchos omegas iban de vez en cuando a pasar el rato. Obviamente no podía descuidar los estudios, por lo que se las arregló para conseguir una beca en una universidad estatal de París. Luka no podía cubrir todos sus gastos sin descuidar el café, por lo que le pidió ayuda para conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo como ayudante en la librería cercana para poder sobrevivir sin perjudicar a su familia. Como eso no fue suficiente, también consiguió un empleo a medio tiempo en la universidad con horarios flexibles, para pagar algunos gastos en materiales y equipo. También ayudaba a Luka de vez en cuando en el café, más que nada preparando las bebidas sin intercambiar palabras con los clientes. Lo único que Chris no pudo sacarle fue su lugar de origen o su edad, mucho menos su nombre.

Después de contarle parte de su vida, omitiendo también sus datos básicos como parte del juego, se hicieron bastante cercanos, hasta el punto de llamarse a sí mismos “amigos bajo techo” 

Nunca supieron sus nombres, tampoco sus edades ni de donde venían. Lo único que los unía era ese pequeño departamento en la ciudad de París, en donde compartían su día a día, sin importarles nada más. Luka le agradeció enormemente, pues ahora su primo era capaz de hablar con sus clientes omegas siempre y cuando no le coquetearan.

  * A este paso, será capaz de casarse algún día, de eso estoy seguro – le decía cada que iba al café a ver como le iba, aunque le desagradaba un poco la idea de que su “Cariño” estuviera en brazos de alguien más.
  * Bueno, sí él decide casarse, espero que sea alguien de bien.
  * Seguro lo será. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso podrías ser tú – Luka había adquirido la mala costumbre de molestarlo con eso, aún cuando Chris terminaba por arrojarle algo a la cabeza por su atrevimiento.



Chris recordaba claramente que su “cariño” era estudiante de medicina, que se desvelaba cada noche estudiando para asegurar su beca sin importar nada, soñando algún día ir a estudiar al extranjero para pulir sus habilidades, y en las mañanas se iba temprano a trabajar a la librería con tal de cubrir sus gastos diarios como comida y luz. De hecho, parte de su rutina era prepararle el desayuno para que no saliera con el estómago vacío.

No se veían a menos que fuera en las mañanas para despedirse y en las noches que ambos llegaban exhaustos a casa. Si tenían días libres, se quedaban en casa a ver una película, o iban a caminar al parque que quedaba cerca, en una pequeña plaza. No supo cuando, pero sus sentimientos por el joven extraño se desarrollaron hasta volverse algo parecido al amor, y él parecía corresponderle de la misma forma. Se dejaron llevar hasta llegar al límite de lo prohibido, sin pensar en que quizás tendrían que separarse algún día. Él le enseñó todas esas maravillas que podía sentir el cuerpo humano mientras le susurraba palabras de amor, jurando no poder amar a otro omega que no fuera él, y Chris le creía ciegamente, porque él tampoco se creía capaz de aceptar a otra persona como su pareja.

Soñaron con casarse algún día, tener una casa grande con un enorme jardín y una terraza en donde Chris podría descansar de vez en cuando mientras leía, mientras que su “cariño” preparaba té helado para los dos. Tendrían una mascota, quizás un gato que les hiciera compañía, mientras que el omega esperaba a la primera camada que tendría. Todo sería perfecto y ellos estarían juntos por siempre. Pero a veces las personas que soñaban demasiado alto terminaban por caer ante lo que era la inevitable realidad.

Fue en una de esas tardes frescas de París que “cariño” recibió una carta de aceptación para un intercambio en el extranjero. Se suponía que debía ir a algún lugar de Rusia para terminar sus estudios y luego meterse de interno, pero Chris notó en su mirada el temor, y no uno cualquiera, sino el temor de perder al primer amor verdadero y quizás el único que tendrían. Quizás esa fue la decisión más difícil que tuvo que tomar en su corta vida, pero sabía que su amor no debía retenerlo lejos de un futuro brillante.

  * Cariño – lo llamó, con su voz dulce, y le dio un abrazo por la espalda – Tienes que ir. Tu temor a los omegas ya no está. Esto es parte de tu sueño, sería un desperdicio si te quedas aquí, conmigo… Si vas a Rusia te darán dinero para sobrevivir, no tendrás que trabajar hasta deshoras ni preocuparte por llegar a final de mes… Podrías estudiar tranquilo, como debiste hacerlo desde antes.
  * Pero… Si me voy, ¿qué pasara con nosotros dulzura? No podremos mudarnos juntos a una casa grande como prometimos, ni tener una bella mascota para que te haga compañía cuando estés esperando a nuestros cachorros… Quizás ni siquiera podremos vernos de nuevo…
  * Si no te vas, te vas a arrepentir. Quizás no hoy, ni mañana ni el día siguiente, pero sí después, durante toda tu vida….



Lo último que recuerda de su amor pasajero, fue la nota que le dejo antes de irse: Un simple trozo de papel, con una de las frases más recordadas de Casablanca.

_“Siempre tendremos París”_

Aún ahora, Chris guardaba recelosamente ese papel como si fuera oro, en el joyero que su madre le heredero y recibió cuando cumplió los 15 años. Sus recuerdos de París seguían latentes en su mente, y lo único que no pudo desechar de aquellas noches de encanto fue ese papel que, con el tiempo, se había vuelto amarillento y arrugado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, todas las parejas que había tenido hasta ahora le recordaban a aquel joven que tantas cosas hermosas le había dado. Y agradecía no saber su nombre, porque le daba la libertad de amar a quien quisiera, sin mentir ni atarse a una historia que solo existía en sus memorias. Jamás llamaría a su amante por el nombre incorrecto, ni le daría sospechas de que estaba pensando en alguien más mientras hacían el amor. Pero en su interior, sabía perfectamente que nunca le olvidaría, no importaba a cuantos hombres se entregara.

Luego de almorzar, se dio un baño con burbujas que le diera más brillo a su piel. Su tratamiento de spa debía hacerse por lo menos 2 horas antes de ir a trabajar, y ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso. Se recostó en la cama, con la máscara de algas y las rodajas de pepino sobre sus ojos, vestido únicamente con su ropa interior y un suéter grande que lo abrigaba lo suficiente sin provocarle mucho calor. Meredith se subió a la cama con él, para recibir sus caricias y mimos hasta que pasara el tiempo suficiente para aplicarse las cremas.

Una vez listo, se fue de camino al St. James Ballroom.

Su padre siempre le preguntó porque fue a Rusia en lugar de regresar a Suiza como había prometido, pero Chris realmente no quería responder esa pregunta, y era porque no tenía una respuesta clara. Mintió a su padre diciendo que lo habían recomendado y que era difícil rechazar tremenda oportunidad, además de asegurarle que iría a un condominio especial en donde solo vivieran omegas. Tardó un poco en convencerlo, pero al final lo logró con el argumento de que “ya estaba muy grande para ser vigilado por papi”

Luego de despedir a su primer amor, él se concentró en terminar sus estudios en Francia. Jamás se mudó, ni buscó un compañero para compartir los gastos como lo hacía con su antiguo amor. Para él, la única persona con la que podía convivir ahora era su “cariño”, incluso si jamás volverían a verse. Las primeras noches sin él fueron difíciles, y por ello a veces invitaba a sus compañeros de la academia a pasar la noche en su casa. No fue hasta que un superior le hizo otro tipo compañía en la noche que ya no se sintió del todo solo, descubriendo así las relaciones de “amigos con beneficio”. Primero lo aceptó solo a él, después vino otro chico que también sentía curiosidad, luego le siguió otro, y así sucesivamente hasta su graduación. Trabajó en un teatro de poca monta en París, luego de eso le ofrecieron la oportunidad de irse a un nuevo salón de espectáculos que acababa de abrir en Rusia, y que una de las prima ballerina del lugar recomendaba para el que quería incursionar en un estilo un poco más versátil. Quizás muy en el fondo pensó que podría ser el destino queriéndolo juntar nuevamente con aquel hombre, pero luego de llegar, toda esperanza se perdió. No sabía en qué parte de Rusia estaba, en qué hospital haría su internado, mucho menos su edad o su nombre para ubicarlo en el internet. Podría pedirle el nombre a Luka, pero no sería lo mismo que saberlo por sus propios medios, además estaba la posibilidad que ya tuviera pareja y no podría soportar verlo con alguien más. Fue por eso que decidió desistir de su búsqueda y se dedicó a su carrera de bailarín, teniendo amores de una sola noche cuando sentía deseos, aunque se resistía durante el celo.

Su vida en Rusia era muy buena, y jamás se lamentó de sus decisiones. Su libertinaje fue cuestionado, pero Mila nunca se quejó de su estilo de vida mientras no afectara el trabajo. Chris y la rusa se llevaban muy bien, y de no ser porque Sala era su destinada, quizás le habría dado una pequeña oportunidad; pero luego recordaba que él prefería a los hombres fornidos con la suficiente estamina para poder aguantar una noche con él y se le pasaba.

Al llegar, fue directamente a los camerinos para encontrarse con el gran ramo de rosas rojas que Yuuri estaba recibiendo por parte del cartero.

  * Lindas flores – Chris le di un beso en la mejilla, mientras tocaba su trasero – ¿Regalo de Viktor?
  * Sí… - Yuuri dejo el ramo sobre su aparador, mientras reemplazaba las ya marchitas que recibió la semana pasada – No sé como hace para adivinar cuando necesito un cambio en el florero… Comienzo a pensar que Mila le está diciendo cosas innecesarias de nuevo.
  * ¿Quién sabe? Quizás no se está informado por Mila – Chris apartó los regalos de sus admiradores que estaban sobre el aparador, más que nada cajas con marcas de lencería costosa que esperaban usara en el número de esa noche - ¿No dijiste que producía y vendía equipo de vigilancia también? Podría tener cámaras de seguridad instaladas por aquí y nosotros no nos daríamos ni cuenta.



Luego de ver como a Yuuri lo recorría un escalofrío, comenzó a prepararse para el número de esa noche. Al parecer, Sala quería cantar sobre un encuentro que tuvo con un francés cuando iba a salir de Europa. Dijo haber estado borracha la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sí recordaba que, además de Mila, ese había sido su mejor encuentro hasta el momento.

Chris lo entendía, lo entendía muy bien. Además, la canción le gustaba, más que nada porque hablaba de estar bien “mientras el sol estuviera brillando”, y para él su sol era su vida sin un corazón roto.

Esa noche le tocaba interpretar un baile con pasos de cada disciplina que sabía, incluyendo, por supuesto, el ballet. Se puso un vestido con una falda llena de encajes, asemejando un tutu, un corsé rojo y perlas blancas, sus zapatos de ballet color rojo, y en la cabeza una corona de rosas rojas. Como el bailarín principal, su atuendo era el más llamativo de todos en el escenario, y no podía permitirse ni un fallo, no cuando estaría rememorando su primera presentación.

El acto era simple. Sala estaría sobre una especie de pedestal en medio del escenario, cantando con su bello vestido negro suelto al estilo de los 60’s, tacones puntiagudos, guantes negros y un bonito sombrero que ocultaba su moño. Chris estaría abajo, con el resto de bailarines, alzando las piernas lo más alto que pudiera, cruzando los pies como si estuviera en un recital de ballet, dando pequeños saltos cada que Sala dijera la frase que más le gustaba de la canción, justo en el coro:

_Coz we don't care - it's just a love affair_

_and it's fine, fine, fine, fine as long as the sun shine, shine_

_We don't care -it's just a French affair_

**_It's fine as long as the sun shine_ **

A diferencia de los demás bailarines que harían su parte en parejas, él lo haría todo solo. En la parte más profunda de la canción, todos los bailarines se juntarían detrás de Chris y lo sostendrían cuando él se tirará para atrás, como si se estuviera desmayando de la tristeza, 

_Of all the guys i've tried_

_No one ever has got my heart_

_Like you french dude_

_But now i'm ok_

Luego se levantaría como si nada e invitaría a todos los bailarines para hacer una línea y entre todos se pondrían a bailar al estilo de Moulian Rouge, con los brazos entrecruzados y haciendo juntos los mismos pasos del comienzo. Una vez terminada la canción, harían una pose grupal con los brazos extendidos a Sala, quien alzaría los suyos en señal de grandeza.

El número fue tan popular esa noche como en todas las anteriores, y aunque la primera vez se sintió nervioso, ahora lo tomaba como parte de su trabajo. Una vez que terminó, se dirigía a su camerino para cambiarse e irse a beber son la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le hiciera compañía, pero fue detenido por la mano de Mila.

  * Hey Chris, buen número el de hoy – la pelirroja estaba más radiante que nunca, como si hubiera visto algo bueno durante su presentación – en verdad, no cometí ningún error cuando te escogí para hacer ese acto con Sala hace años.
  * Bueno, ella me entrenó bien durante las prácticas. Sería grosero no mostrar mi talento – Chris hizo una pose de ofendido mientras le respondía, aunque solo estuviera jugando – En fin, tú no te acercas a mí así a menos que quieras algo.
  * Bueno, ya que me atrapaste, al grano- Mila dejó su jovial sonrisa por una expresión un poco más relajada – Un cliente pagó una fuerte suma para que tomaras una copa con él en la barra, vestido, así como estás.
  * ¿En serio? ¿No me quiere con alguna lencería rara que compró para mí?
  * No, este es normal creo. Como sea, mejor ve a verlo, que el tiempo es dinero. Puedes ponerte tu abrigo de piel blanca que tu papá te mando hace poco, ya sabes, por tema de pudor aquí, y que no quiera que piensen que esto es un burdel. Sé que cobro para que hablen contigo unos míseros minutos frente a la gente en la barra, pero no es como si te estuviera prostituyendo, por amor al cielo.



Chris le hizo caso y se puso su largo abrigo color miel. Fue directamente a la barra como Mila le pidió, pero en vez de encontrar el olor nauseabundo de algún viejo decrépito como los que solían pedirlo, sintió el dulce aroma a sándalo y hojas de menta que desde hace años había extrañado.

El hombre sentado en la barra, con un traje negro, corbata azul, cabello castaño y ojos del color del cielo, le sonrió ni bien lo vio, ofreciéndole un ramo de rosas rojas cuando lo tuvo más cerca. Chris no necesitó decirle su nombre, pues el susodicho seguro ya lo sabía.

  * Hola Christopher. Ha sido un tiempo – el extraño le dio las flores y le ayudó a sentarse a su lado, como todo un caballero.
  * Hola…” cariño” …. – Chris trató de mantener la compostura, pues no quería que se le notaran las sospechas.
  * Lamento mucho si demora en encontrarte, no fue hasta hace poco que pude venir directamente a San Petesburgo. Por cierto, no tienes que llamarme cariño ahora.
  * ¿Y cómo te llamo ahora?



El hombre se acercó a él hasta dejar un dulce beso en sus labios con sabor a París y dulces memorias. Con una sonrisa tomó su mano para besar sus nudillos con devoción y poner una llave sobre su palma.

  * Masumi… Puedes llamarme Masumi Hayami. Pero si quieres llamarme cariño de nuevo, tendrás que ir a vivir conmigo a esa bonita casa con jardín que te prometí. Y agregué una terraza, luego iremos a escoger los muebles.



A pesar de que tenía tantas cosas por preguntarle, Chris asintió con energía, tratando de contener las lágrimas por tenerlo frente a él. Finalmente, después de tanto esperar, el destino los había reunido de nuevo.

  * Me encantaría, solo espero que te gusten los gatos.
  * Siempre y cuando cuide de ti cuando esperes a mis cachorros.



Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo cálido y profundo, sin importarles las miradas indiscretas. Ahora que estaba juntos, no importaba nada más.


	5. Interlude: Gangster's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interludio al siguiente capítulo
> 
> No se lo piedan >.<

El cielo llora, llora con todas sus fuerzas porque está triste. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de semejante tragedia que acontece a la familia Chunalot.

Min y Tae Chunalot acaban de perecer y hoy es el día para decirles un último adiós. Sucedió tan rápidamente, cuando salían con su hijo menor a cenar para celebrar su cumpleaños número 12. Se suponía que celebraban su ascendencia a la vida adulta y ahora resulta que todo se volvió una tragedia, todo porque nadie se molestó en revisar los frenos del coche antes de prepararlo para ellos. Ahora, ya no estaban, y solo quedaba el niño Pichit, que llora a mares junto a su cuidador, Celestino.

Muchas personas les dan sus condolencias, sin poder hacer nada más. Solo algunos tratan de entablar conversación con él, pero Celestino sabe perfectamente que esos son los más peligrosos, porque sus miradas se pierden en la piel de su cuello o de sus manos. El hombre mayor sabe que debe tener cuidado, pues Pichit no es cualquier niño, es un tesoro nacional.

Los hombres omegas son muy raros en Tailandia. Su madre lloró de alegría al saber que su bebé había nacido con la posibilidad de concebir. Su padre se aseguró de resguardarlo bien en el templo de la familia, esperando por el alfa adecuado que cuidara a su hijo. Solo uno pasó la ceremonia de enlace, y aunque fue el hijo de un mafioso, Tae no podría estar más agradecido. Fue quizás esa confianza ciega lo que hizo que lo mataran, pensaba Celestino.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, todos se reunieron en la sala principal del templo para discutir como se manejaría el lugar según el testamento.

Celestino no necesitaba verlo. Fue testigo de como Tae lo redacto junto a su esposa antes de perecer. En el documento decía que todo se lo dejaba a Pichit y su futuro matrimonio, mientras que la administración total recaía en sus manos. En otras palabras, Pichit era libre de irse a vivir con su alfa y olvidarse del templo, mientras que Celestino sería escogido como el sacerdote principal. Él no podía estar más agradecido con tal honor por parte de su mentor, pero le preocupaba Pichit. El chico apenas entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues sus padres nunca le permitieron tener contacto con el resto de su familia. Y su temor no era infundado, no cuando todos los presentes lo miraban con ojos llenos de lujuria o deseosos de riqueza. Antes de cualquier cosa, debía asegurarse de que no cayera en manos de algún idiota que quisiera aprovecharse de él hasta que su alfa pudiera reclamarlo.

Por eso, él ya tenía las maletas hechas y había llamado a la única persona que estaba seguro podría ayudarle.

Se aseguró de desaparecer con él de la habitación antes de que leyeran todo el testamento, y con ayuda de una sacerdotisa de nombre Satsuki, que también quería a Pichit como si de un hijo se tratara, lo sacaron a las puertas del templo. Un auto negro estaba estacionado ahí, una mujer pelirroja con paraguas estaba apoyada en la puerta y una italiana sentada dentro.

Ni bien la vio, Celestino se alivió.

  * Buenas tardes Celestino – saludó la pelirroja, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo – Lamento tanto encontrarnos de nuevo en esta situación. Mi más sentido pésame.
  * Buenas tarde Mila – contestó Celestino, sin deshacer el abrazo – No sabes lo aliviado que estoy de verte.
  * Te presento a mi pareja – Sala salió del vehículo, cubriéndose de la lluvia con el paraguas que Mila le ofreció – su nombre es Sala Crispino.
  * Un placer conocerte, y lamento mucho tu perdida – Sala hizo una rápida reverencia, cuidando de cubrir a Mila.
  * Un gusto, gracias – Celestino le dio las maletas a Mila y esta las guardo en la parte trasera del auto.



Sala vio al pequeño Pichit. El pobre no tenía más de 12 años, ni siquiera había acabado la escuela según le dijo Mila y tampoco tenía muchos amigos. Ella sintió mucha pena por él, pues ahora seguro estaba solo en el mundo. No lo entendía, pues sus padres aún vivían, pero la sensación de soledad le era mas o menos conocida. Se agachó un poco y sacó de su bolsillo un dulce de leche. Sabía que no trataba con un niño del todo, pero no estaba de más probar algo así. Grande fue su alivio cuando el chico tomó el dulce y le sonrió. Celestino, al ver que se llevaban bien, sonrió. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

  * Todo listo – dijo Mila, cerrando el portaequipaje – debemos irnos, antes de que esas ratas sepan que no está.
  * Entiendo – Celestino apretó la mano de Pichit, sacando fuerzas de su interior para dejarlo ir - ¿Podrían darnos unos minutos?



Mila asintió, viendo que en su reloj aún tenía tiempo para el vuelo. Sacó su teléfono para hacer unas llamadas mientras que Sala esperaba en el auto.

Celestino se apartó unos metros junto a su sacerdotisa para despedirse de Pichit. La chica omega estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ahora no solo perdía a su señora, sino también a su lindo señorito. Celestino también se desmoronaba, pero aparentaba fortaleza, diciéndose a si mismo que era por su bien. Ambos agarraron a Pichit de los hombros, tratando de calmarlo.

  * Escucha Pichit…- empezó a decir Celestino, tratando de mantener la voz baja – No sé cómo decirte esto, pero… Nosotros ya no podemos estar juntos.
  * ¿Qué? – el niño alzó la vista, aún con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me van a dejar?
  * No es que queramos dejarte Pichit….
  * ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Me porte mal en el funeral? Prometo que me voy a portar bien – Pichit trataba de aferrarse a los brazos de Celestino o de Satsuki, desesperado – No me dejen….
  * Lo siento Pichit, pero ya no es seguro que estés aquí – intervino Satsuki, acobijando al pequeño en sus brazos – Mucha gente mala quiere hacerte daño, y nosotros no bastamos para protegerte.
  * Por eso, esas dos señoritas van a llevarte a un país diferente, para que estés seguro – Celestino acarició su cabeza, tratando de calmarlo.
  * ¿Van a venir conmigo?
  * No, no podemos dejar el templo. Si no, no podremos detener a la gente mala de perseguirte.
  * ¿Los volveré a ver?



Los sacerdotes no sabían bien como contestarle, solo Dios sabía si lo volverían a ver. Con su escape, lo más probable era que se llevara a cabo una “guerra” interna en el templo de los Chunalot, con los sacerdotes y encargados del templo, por un lado, y los familiares llenos de ambición por el otro. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que Pichit pudiera volver de visita, y eso si el templo seguía intacto bajo las últimas instrucciones de su padre.

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue darle un último abrazo, besarle la frente y prometerle que se verían de nuevo algún día.

Luego de la despedida, Pichit se subió al auto con Sala y Mila, rumbo al aeropuerto.

Celestino vio junto a Satsuki como el más joven omega se alejaba, rogando a sus dioses que lo protegieran hasta que su alfa pudiera ir a buscarlo. 


	6. Gangster's Love

Seung Gil era conocido por su permanente cara de póker y su tono despectivo.

Como hijo de la mafia coreana era normal que él viera horrores del bajo mundo día a día, pero la verdad era que su cara no fue producto de algún trauma, él simplemente había crecido así.

Su padre pensaba que era debido a la cara estoica de su esposa y madre de su heredero. Una belleza coreana que encontró en un burdel de omegas hombre, con su bella piel blanca y los labios rosa pálido que podían volver loco a cualquiera. Simplemente quedó prendado a primera vista y no dudo en comprarlo para hacerlo su compañero. Su cara estoica era lo que más atraía a la gente, pues una vez que estaban en la intimidad, se transformaba completamente dependiendo de qué tan buena era su pareja, y el Señor Dong-yul Gil era una de los mejores que alguna vez pasaron por su cama, fue por eso por lo que Kuyng aceptó gustoso casarse con él y dejar la vida de prostituto para establecerse. 

Cuando el pequeño Seung nació siendo alfa, Dong-yul estuvo triste y feliz a la vez. Feliz porque ya tenía un heredero y una prueba de lo mucho que su esposo lo amaba, pero triste porque hubiera preferido una princesa omega tan bella como su madre para consentir. Kuyng, por su parte, se alivió de que fuera un alfa, pues no sufriría las mismas cosas que él antes de conocer a su ahora esposo.

Desde niño, Seung no mostró muchas expresiones, ni alegría o tristeza, tampoco miedo u horror. Lo máximo que hacía era sonreír cuando pasaba el tiempo con sus padres lejos de sus asuntos de la mafia, pero nada más. Eso hizo que los subordinados de su padre lo trataran con respeto, pues pensaban que no tenía miedo a nada ni sentiría piedad, sería igual de buen jefe como su padre. Pero, entre los niños de su edad, le dieron un apodo un poco molesto: “el insensible”.

¿Cómo iba a saber que a las niñas no les gustaba que las llamaran gordas molestas? Él solo tenía 7 años, por amor al cielo.

Después de ese incidente, le fue más difícil actuar como un niño normal, y no era para menos, si hasta en la secundaria y preparatoria le daba “trato especial” por ser hijo de un mafioso. Para cuando termino la universidad, él no tenía ningún amigo que estuviera fuera de los negocios de su padre.

Ahora, una de sus muchas amistades le había conseguido contactos útiles en Rusia. Era bien conocido que Viktor Nikiforov podía ser una persona muy sociable, sobre todo con los hijos de antiguos socios de sus padres. Desde pequeños, él fue de los pocos que no lo consideraban aterrador, además de Christopher. No sabía si fue porque sus padres se ayudaron mutuamente en los negocios que hacían, o porque el ruso era un poco ingenuo cuando lo conoció, pero al menos estaba seguro de que podía confiar en su palabra cuando le dijo que había visto a un chico que danzaba “como los vientos salvajes del sur”. Viktor a veces exageraba con sus descripciones, pero esta vez mandó un video de una presentación, y supo al verlo que su búsqueda quizás ya había terminado.

Hace años, sus padres lo llevaron de viaje a Tailandia, afirmando que era para conocer a su “pareja destinada por los cielos”. Tenía 14 años y no le interesaba entender, pero cuando vio la danza singular que ofrecían en el templo que visitaron, pensó por primera vez que debía prestar atención a las palabras de sus padres.

Un niño de 12 años bailaba para darles la bienvenida, y para su corta edad, Seung pensó que lo hacía mucho mejor que las doncellas que lo acompañaban. Él llevaba una hermosa túnica blanca, y tenía arreglos dorados cubriendo su torso y cintura. En su cabeza llevaba una especie de corona dorada y para llamar más la atención, usaba una tela igual de blanca para moverse en el aire.

Cuando la danza terminó, su madre tuvo que pararlo de su asiento para que se parara junto al niño frente a una fuente de mármol oscuro que no paraba de moverse. Le pidieron que metiera la mano ahí junto a la de Pichit, e increíblemente, el agua se detuvo casi al instante, mostrando la insignia de la luna que estaba grabada en el techo. Todos aplaudieron y gritaron emocionados alrededor suyo, diciendo que había pasado la prueba de la Luna. Esa noche cenaron en el lugar, y al día siguiente sus padres firmaron una especie de acuerdo con el sacerdote principal.

Al regresar a casa, su madre le explicó que le habían conseguido una bonita esposa por designio de los dioses, y que ahora el destino se encargaría de unirlos nuevamente cuando fuera el momento indicado.

Seung esperó pacientemente, pero sus deseos de ver a Pichit otra vez fueron más grandes. Como no podía ir hasta él, decidió que por lo menos debían intercambiar cartas para conocerse mejor. Y así lo hicieron, durante meses.

Cada semana Seung enviaba una nueva carta a Pichit, y el tailandés, pese a la prohibición de sus padres para contactarse nuevamente con su destinado, le respondía. El coreano le prometía tardes románticas y salidas al exterior, viajar con él por el mundo después de casarse y luego asentarse en corea, donde se aseguraría de hacerle sentir como en casa. Pichit le respondía con un sí a todas sus proposiciones, hasta que un día las cartas dejaron de llegar.

Y es que la tragedia azotó al joven de la peor forma: El sacerdote principal había fallecido en un accidente junto a su esposa, y su hijo había sido escondido en alguna parte del mundo.

La primera acción del padre de Seung fue buscarlo por su cuenta, mientras que su madre se empeñó en encontrar una nueva esposa para él. Sin embargo, una nueva carta por parte de un ciervo fiel del Sacerdote fallecido les dijo que el niño estaba en buenas manos y que el acuerdo se concretaría cuando Seung tuviera edad para ir a buscarlo. Por seguridad, lo único que podía decirle era que buscara en el lugar más frío que conociera, pues ahí Pichit lo estaría esperando.

Dong-yul preguntó a su hijo lo que quería hacer, y este, sin ánimos de buscar una nueva esposa, dijo que esperaría tal como Celestino pidió.

Así pasaron los años, hasta que Viktor le mostró ese video en donde estaba grabando a su amante, sin percatarse que le había dado a Seung una pista de dónde buscar a su escurridiza novia. Pidió al ruso más información sobre el niño con piel color chocolate, y Viktor solo pudo decirle que lo conocían como “un niño que bailaba como el viento del sur”. Hartó de no obtener respuestas, decidió que se tomaría un descanso de los deberes de la mafia e iría a comprobar por sí mismo que se trataba de Pichit. Separó un boleto a Rusia e hizo una reservación en un hotel cercano al salón que Viktor le indicó.

Su primera acción al aterrizar fue llamar a Viktor para preguntarle cuando sería la próxima actuación de aquel joven, y Viktor solo atinó a responder que tendría que preguntar a Yuuri, quien era su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron en la academia de Minako cuando hizo un intercambio cultural para Detroit.

  * Entonces estuvo en Detroit… - dijo Seung, escuchando atentamente lo que le decía su amigo ruso.
  * Sí, al parecer fue enviado ahí para aprender todo estilo de baile posible en 4 años luego de vivir 2 en Rusia, y luego regresó para pagar sus préstamos estudiantiles a su benefactor, trabajando en el St. James Ballroom.
  * ¿Quién fue su benefactor?
  * Tal parece que Mila – contestó Viktor, percatándose después que Seung no sabía de quién estaba hablando – Es la fundadora y dueña del lugar, también una buena amiga mía. Busqué las conexiones que pediste, y parece que conoce a Celestino de sus años de viaje, cuando fue a Tailandia para ver uno de los templos sagrados más valiosos que había ahí. Si no me equivoco, fue de nuevo hace aproximadamente 8 años, concordando con la fecha de la muerte de los padres de Pichit.



No había duda, Mila había resguardado a Pichit durante años a pesar de no conocer a sus padres ni saber lo que era para él. Lo único que faltaba era saber por qué lo hizo y si le permitiría tomarlo de regreso con él, tal como se lo prometieron en el pasado.

Viktor, adivinando sus pensamientos, le comunicó de una cita prevista con Mila para almorzar junto a su pareja. El coreano agradeció la ayuda y se despidió, prometiendo invitarle un trago en el espectáculo de esa noche. Se dio una ducha rápida en el hotel y fue directamente al encuentro con la mujer en un restaurante cerca de la plaza roja. Su amigo le había mandado una foto de ella junto a su pareja, por lo que localizarla entre tanta gente no fue difícil.

Mila lo esperaba en una mesa cerca a la puerta, junto a Sala que ya estaba devorando su ternera Strogonof junto a un vaso a refresco. La pelirroja lo saludó con la mano y lo invitó a sentarse con ellas mientras le daba un menú para que pidiera lo que quisiera para comer.

  * No te preocupes por la cuenta, la casa invita.



Seung se decidió por un Borsch, mientras que los pirozhkis de Mila llegaban junto a una soda. Antes de tocar su plato, la pelirroja saco una carpeta de su bolso y se la dio al chico coreano. Él la abrió con parsimonia y en su interior estaba toda la información que tanto ansiaba de su prometido.

No soltó la carpeta hasta terminar de leer todo, incluso cuando moría de hambre y su Borsch ya estaba frente a él, tentándolo con su olor. Dejó los documentos a un lado y comenzó a comer apresuradamente, poco le importaba si a la mujer frente suyo le molestaba su actitud, pues su acompañante no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez, concentrándose más en comer. Una vez que terminó todo, incluido su jugo, se dispuso a hablar.

  * Antes de que me digas una sola palabra, debo disculparme por no presentarte a mi esposa – Mila le hizo un gesto a Sala para que dejara sus pirozhkis y prestara atención a Seung – Esta es mi pareja Sala, y el pequeño aquí – dijo, señalando el vientre semi-abultado de su esposa – Se llama Andriev.
  * ¡Hola! Es un placer conocerte – Sala le dedicó una efusiva sonrisa acariciando lentamente su vientre – Disculpa si no te hablé antes, es que mi pequeño me pedía más comida, y el doctor dijo que no se la negara por el momento.
  * No es problema.



Seung vio como ambas acariciaban y le susurraban cosas lindas al ser que aún no nacía. Como Mila abrazaba a Sala como si se tratara de su mundo entero y a la vez le daba besitos volados a su abultado vientre con una sonrisa en el rostro. El coreano nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero en verdad que ansiaba tener una escena como esa con Pichit. Incluso antes de intercambiar cartas, él ya se imaginaba haciendo esas cosas con su pareja destinada, dándole cariño y mimándolo hasta que cayera la noche, cuando ambos podían compartir la cama para adentrarse en un sueño profundo como su amor por él. Ni siquiera sus padres eran conocedores de su añoranza, pero si sabían que el coreano nunca dejaría de buscarlo, nunca.

  * Bien, como ya dejaste de leer la carpeta, asumo que solo tienes unas cuantas preguntas para nosotras ¿cierto? – Mila le dio una sonrisa conciliadora que le transmitía toda la seguridad del mundo. Viktor le dijo a su llegada que ella estaba enterada de su relación por Pichit, y de lo mucho que estuvo buscando por él.
  * Primero que nada, ¿por qué lo mandaron a Detroit a estudiar danza?
  * Bueno… Eso fue culpa mía – Mila se acarició la barbilla con un dedo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada – Una vez lo llevamos al negocio de un amigo en donde Sala trabajaba porque no teníamos con quien dejarlo. Ya había terminado sus estudios en primaria y estaba a mediado de secundaria. Estaba aburrido de seguir la misma rutina, yendo de las clases a casa y solo pudiendo compartir unas cuantas fotos de cosas cotidianas en internet, hasta que vio el espectáculo de Sala y quedó maravillado con el baile, la música y el escenario. Básicamente todo en sí.
  * Recuerdo que dijo haber encontrado su propósito en la vida y que quería compartirlo con alguien especial – comentó Sala, antes de consumir el helado de chocolate, fresa y vainilla que estaba frente suyo – Y pensar que pasó porque la señorita “no me olvidaré de llamar a la niñera” no cumplió su palabra de acordarse.
  * ¡Ya me disculpé por eso! – le contestó Mila, tratando de aparentar su vergüenza por el descuido – Pero de todas formas fue suficiente para que Pichit nos dijera que quería estudiar danza. Por eso contacte a una vieja amiga que conocí en Japón para que lo tomara bajo sus alas en Detroit, y le hice prometer que nunca mostraría su rostro en ninguna de las fotos que tomaba.
  * ¿Por qué?
  * Porque fueron órdenes expresas de Celestino. Para que no pudieran encontrarlo mientras se ocultaba aquí – Mila dio un sorbo al té que les acababan de servir, cogiendo unas cuantas galletitas de chocolate que pidió para ella y Seung – Si algún familiar los descubría estando en Detroit, le tendría que regresar inmediatamente a Rusia. Además, Celestino me hubiera matado si supiera lo que hice, si no cumplía esa pequeña promesa al menos, hubiera sido un completo desastre.



Fue por eso por lo que Seung no pudo encontrarlo en internet. A cierta edad, comprendió que era normal tener al menos una red social a los 15 años, pero el tailandés parecía no tener ni un mísero correo activo. Por más que buscó su rostro, jamás pudo encontrarlo, ni siquiera en la cuenta de alguien más. Era como si lo tuvieran encerrado en una capsula. Fue por eso que se sorprendió al recibir ese video por parte de Viktor, aunque llevara una máscara, él sabía perfectamente que se trataba de él. 

  * ¿Cuándo podré hablar con él?



Mila ya estaba pagando la cuenta cuando Seung preguntó. No le sorprendió, pero se tomó su tiempo para reírse en sus adentros. A pesar de ser un adulto de 20 años y líder actual de la mafia coreana, se comportaba como un niño impaciente por la llegada de la navidad.

  * Tendrás que esperar a la noche, cuando su acto termine.
  * ¡No puedo esperar tanto! – Reclamó Seung, frustrado e impaciente – Lo he buscado por mucho tiempo ya, necesito verlo.
  * ¿No se supone que la paciencia es una cualidad indispensable en un líder? – se burló Mila, sin vergüenza.
  * La paciencia no es exactamente mi fuerte – respondió, sin titubear.



A Mila no le molestaba ni sentía temor por su actitud. Como dueña de un salón de espectáculos, su negocio atraía a mucha gente, incluidas personas del bajo mundo. Mafiosos, estafadores, ladrones internacionales y hasta asesinos habían pisado su local, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a gente peligrosa en su vida. Y aunque para algunos no era normal, para ella era cosa de todos los días desde que tenía memoria, pues en su familia podías encontrar todo eso y más, solo debías buscarla bien.

  * Sea una cualidad tuya o no, me tiene sin cuidado. Dije que no lo podrás ver hasta la noche y me mantengo firme, sin lugar a negociación – Mila tomó a Sala de la mano y se fue de camino a su casa para ordenar todo antes de ir al salón – Te veré en el show Seung Lee, y no te preocupes, apartaré una mesa al frente para ti.



Sin decir nada más, ambos se despidieron con un movimiento de manos y fueron en direcciones opuestas.

Mientras hacía tiempo hasta la hora del show, aprovechó en ver todas las fotos que Mila le había dado para ponerse al corriente con su aspecto actual.

En cada una, Pichit estaba sonriendo. Cuando Mila le permitió ir a Detroit para estudiar danza, cuando conoció a Yuuri y lo presentó a sus guardianas, recibiendo su título como graduado de una academia de danza a los 18 años, y la primera vez que piso el escenario en el St. James Ballroom ese año. Estaba seguro de que cada foto era única, por el simple hecho de verlo sonreír tanto. Guardó una en donde estaba solo con su atuendo de bailarín, y el resto lo dejó en la carpeta.

Se quedó en la habitación del hotel hasta que anocheció, y fue presuroso al St. James Ballroom tan pronto como pudo.

Mila recibía a los clientes en la puerta, y al verlo llegar presuroso con un ramo de rosas, lo guio personalmente hasta su mesa, justo frente al escenario.

La música empezó a sonar y Sala interpretó las primeras estrofas de su canción.

_He caught me with the sweetest lullaby_ _  
He made me feel like glorious and divine  
Invite me for a drink  
Blues and tender swing  
And then he caught me by sweet lies  
It started out that we gonna be friends  
And even more, when he popped the question_

Lentamente comenzaron a salir los bailarines tras la cortina, cada uno posicionándose en uno de los tubos. Viktor tenía la vista fija en el primer bailarín que salió a ocupar su tubo, con una blusa blanca sin mangas color blanca, casi transparente, unos shorts negros de cuerina y medias negras con ligas, calzando botines negros y una máscara negra cubriendo su rostro. Parecía ser el uniforme de esa noche para los bailarines y el público no podía estar más que encantado. Luego salió el segundo bailarín, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, con un cuerpo delicado y la misma vestimenta que Yuuri.

_He gave me roses  
Make me the wellness  
Clicking his chapeau  
But finally one day  
Roses fade away  
And butterflies they got their wings so deeply  
Sweetness has its price  
He went out at night  
And left me with my broken wing_

El tercero salió y a Seung se le acabó el aire para respirar. Esa piel oscura, los ojos avellana, los cabellos negros, el cuerpo delicado, y sobre todo la sonrisa…. No había dudas, ese era Pichit.

El joven usaba el tubo como si fuera una extremidad suya. En ningún momento parecía correr peligro, y si daba señales de descuido, era solo para sacarle una exclamación de alivio al público cuando se volvía a agarrar con fuerza como si nada. Sus movimientos iban al compás de la música, con tanta naturalidad, hipnotizándolo. Seung no podía apartar la vista, no solo por su anhelo de tantos años sino por la danza tan hipnótica que hacía.

_When he went away I  
Could not save my Aching heart  
I, I was blinded by the blueness of night  
I could not get enough of Gangster love_

Luego de terminar el primer coro, los bailarines desprendieron los tubos del escenario para después usarlos como bastones y seguir la coreografía. Giraron los bastones con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenían un sombrero de copa que les arrojaron desde detrás de la cortina.

_I started getting vertigo at night  
Instead of him a pillow by my side  
He left me with a ring  
Memories of swing  
And painful agony inside_

Sala cantaba y los bailarines la rodeaban. Hicieron movimientos insinuantes con cada sonido que salía de boca de Sala. Primero moviendo las caderas de un lado otro, luego girando los bastones para después arrojarlos a un lado y agarrar el gran abrigo de plumas que la cantante estaba usando.

_When he came, I washed his bloody shirts  
I took care of his cats, and I had to vet his foods  
Instead of roses, he gave me doses  
Oh, Oh of Lies_

Jalaron el abrigo hasta dividirlo en tres partes y lo usaron para jugar con sus brazos en el aire a la par que alzaban las piernas como si marcharan. Después ayudaron a Sala a subir a unas escaleras improvisadas hasta llegar a la cima. Para el acto original se suponía que la escalera llegaría a un balcón en lo más alto del escenario, pero como Mila quería resguardar muy bien a su esposa embarazada, pidió que la escalera no fuera de más de 3 pisos y que en la cima pusieran un sofá aterciopelado para que ella se recostara en lo que terminaba el acto. No le gustaba la idea de exhibir así la sensualidad de Sala, sin embargo, la omega fue firme en su decisión. O se hacía como en el acto original o por última la dejaba mostrar su lado más llamativo.

_But finally one day, he had to go away  
And even though I begged him here to stay  
He left with squeaking wheels  
Careless of how I feel  
I guess this wound will never heal  
  
_

Llego un momento en el que se agarraron de las cortinas que estaban colgando del techo. Se sostuvieron fuertemente y comenzaron a balancearse por las mesas que estaban más cercanas al teatro.

_I thought that you knew that you were mine  
Take me cage me like butterflies  
I was taken, my heart breaking  
Shots and guns, the police and these and that  
You got me caught with a lullaby  
I can't run even if I try harder to forget  
That you left me with dimes and a rings and a bling-blings_

Pichit, sin darse cuenta, fue a parar directamente sobre la mesa de Seung, y al verse, pudo sentir como el tiempo se detenía. Los ojos se encontraron, y de no ser por la máscara, Seung juraría que vio unas lágrimas asomarse por el rostro de su amor platónico. Finalmente, después de tanto buscarse, luego de esperar tantos años para verse otra vez, ahí estaban, frente al otro sin poder mirar a otro lado. Si por el tailandés fuera, se quedaría por horas allí, pero el acto seguía y debía terminar su rutina con el gran final.

Regresó al escenario y danzó con sus compañeros en círculos hasta que la canción terminó y vino la ovación.

Una vez que se cerró el telón, Seung fue hasta los camerinos y espero a que los bailarines pudieran recibir visitas. El personal de seguridad espantaba a muchos fisgones con malas intenciones, y por un momento, el mafioso pensó que no podría ingresar para ver a Pichit, pero dar su nombre fue suficiente para que los gorilas se apartaran y lo dejaran pasar.

Pichit lo esperaba sentado frente al espejo mientras se quitaba los adornos de encima. Ambos se vieron en silencio hasta que Pichit corrió a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. Tanto tiempo lo había esperado y finalmente lo tenía entre sus brazos, a su única pareja destinada.

Seung le ofreció el ramo de rosas y le dio un beso en la frente.

  * Finalmente te encontré – le susurró Seung.
  * Pensé que no me buscabas… - Pichit miraba maravillado las rosas, encantado por aquel gesto tan romántico.
  * Nunca deje de buscar por ti, pero parece que te ocultabas de alguien más.
  * Sí… Me ocultaba de mi familia.



Pichit le contó como Celestino lo había ocultado de su familia durante años, a sabiendas que tenerlos cerca seguro iba a perjudicarlo antes que hacerle algún bien. Pero ahora que tenía 20 años, podía ir al templo sin ningún temor, sobre todo porque ahora estaba con su prometido.

  * Celestino siempre me dijo que te esperara para poder ir al templo de visita, y ahora que estas aquí, sé que estaré seguro. Incluso mi familia sabe que no pueden hacerme nada si mi prometido ya ha venido a reclamarme.



Seung hizo una promesa con Pichit: Pasarían un celo juntos, Seung lo marcaría y lo presentaría formalmente como su pareja a sus padres, y luego irían al templo para decirle a Celestino las buenas noticias.


	7. Please Love Me too

Era otro viernes por la noche, y Michele estaba atendiendo el bar como siempre. Los clientes iban y venían para pedirle un trago, ya fuera un coctel o una simple cerveza. También ofrecía vasos de agua a los que ya estaban con nauseas por tanto alcohol, además de llamar a seguridad si se aparecía alguno que no entendiera que “ya había bebido suficiente”

Aunque claro, de vez en cuando aparecían otro tipo de clientes.

  * Buenas noches, cantinero – Un hombre pasado de los 40 años se sentó en la barra, vistiendo un traje color negro y una corbata roja, con olor a loción y su cabello lleno de canas cubierto con gel.
  * Buenas noches, ¿qué le sirvo? – Michele quiso pasarle la carta, pero el extraño hombre tocó sus dedos, haciendo que lo soltara por el susto.
  * Quisiera tu número y una promesa para cenar de ti, por favor.



El italiano suspiró y miró al hombre con desagrado. Ese sujeto era un cliente regular, que se presentaba cada noche del viernes sin falta, para ver el espectáculo de Sala. Al principio, Michele tuvo miedo de que le agarrara un gusto a su hermana gemela, pero luego de que la estrella salía del escenario, él iba directamente a la barra para hablarle. Luego de algunas noches más, el señor dejo de sentarse cerca al escenario para ir a la barra, argumentando que había mucho ruido, y después comenzó a frecuentar más la barra que ver el espectáculo en sí. No fue hasta semanas atrás que comenzó a hacer movimientos con él que se dio cuenta de que el extraño solo no quería parecer tan desesperado.

  * Mire, no se cuantas veces se lo he dicho ya, pero no estoy interesado en hombres que se parecen a mi tío – Michele no podía decirlo de otra forma, pues su padre, que rondaba por los 60 años, parecía un joven de apenas 30.
  * Podemos jugar a eso si quieres – el sujeto cada vez era más persistente, y a Michele ya se le acababa la paciencia.
  * No gracias, no soy un enfermo.
  * Anda, solo será una cena. Por lo menos una copa.
  * Soy cantinero, puedo tomarme todos los tragos que quiera.
  * Pero sería lindo tomarlos en compañía de alguien, ¿cierto?
  * ¿Quiere largarse antes de que llame a seguridad?
  * Me iré si me das tu número al menos.



No lo aguantó más. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, hasta que Mila se acercó a la barra para tener una charla “amistosa” con el cliente. Le hizo una seña con la mano a Michele para que no se preocupara, mientras se alejaba apresuradamente de la barra.

Minutos después, Sala le envió un mensaje.

_“No te preocupes hermano, Mila ya tenía fichado a ese sujeto. Te aseguro que no regresará._

_Por cierto, te evitarías todos estos malos ratos si usaras tu anillo de casado o mostraras tu marca al menos. Además, seguro mi cuñado piensa que lo odias de nuevo”_

Michele le envió un mensaje de agradecimiento, obviando por completo la parte en donde Sala le regañaba por no mostrar que ya no estaba disponible.

No es que odiara a su esposo, al contrario, lo amaba por lo comprensivo que podía llegar a ser, el problema era que Michel siempre odio a los alfa. No por su condición de omega, sino porque lo tratan como si fuera una máquina de dar placer.

Cuando él y su hermana Sala nacieron, sus padres no podían estar más felices. Desde siempre habían anhelado tener hijos, y ahora que el milagro se había producido, fueron bendecidos con un par de gemelos. El problema fue cuando descubrieron que ambos eran omegas.

La familia Crispino era conocida por la maldición que los omegas sufrían por su sangre: Si eres niña, tendrás problemas para concebir, pero si eres varón, tu fertilidad será abundante. Lo último era malo por las épocas de celo, ya que este era mucho más fuerte.

La madre de los niños lo sabía de primera mano. Giovani Crispino era primo lejano de Nicolás Crispino, el único hilo de sangre que los unía era el de ser hijos de primos directos de la casa Crispino. Teóricamente hablando, no estaban cometiendo pecado, y dejaron que el amor fluyera. Pero Giovani tuvo muchos problemas en su relación con Nicolás por el tema de su celo. Su familia le dijo que no podían arriesgarse a un embarazo hasta que estuviera debidamente casados, y eso significaba no estar juntos durante el celo. Giovani era encerrado en una habitación especial de su casa durante sus celos, una semana antes si era posible, la seguridad por su cuadra se redoblaba para que ningún alfa se atreviera a entrar y la única compañía que tenía era la de su madre, un omega que a duras penas pudo traerlo al mundo. Durante años fue así, hasta que Nicolás pudo casarse con él. Luego los celos lo pasaron juntos, pero igual debía tomar supresores para que no sufriera tanto.

Era debido a la experiencia propia que tenía más cuidado con Michele que con Sala, pues su hija no corría mucho peligro como su hermano. Obviamente ambos eran encerrados en casa durante sus celos, pero con Michele hacía falta usar aromatizantes especiales para cubrir un poco su olor e instalar un sistema de seguridad especial que les permitiera dormir en las noches sin temor a ser atacado.

Durante su adolescencia, Michele fue visto con malos ojos por sus compañeros alfa. No era necesariamente discriminado, de hecho, era popular entre los chicos de último año, por razones muy impuras. En más de una oportunidad casi fue asaltado por algún alfa de último año, y a veces los profesores querían pasarse de listos con él. Ni hablar de su regreso a casa, en donde recibía uno y mil piropos junto a Sala, aunque esta los ignoraba mientras que él los maldecía internamente por su atrevimiento.

Cuando su hermana comenzó a traer hombres a la casa, Michele se mostraba receloso con ellos. Y no era para menos, pues ni bien sabían de la infertilidad de su hermana, iban corriendo detrás suyo como si nada, o incluso la buscaban para no preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas mientras se divertían. El italiano se sentía mal por su querida hermana, que con ojos llorosos se iba a su cuarto mientras era consolada por su madre, sin culparlo ni una vez por su mala suerte en el amor. Demás estaba decir que su padre botaba a esos buenos para nada de su casa a patadas, sacando también la escopeta de la familia si eran bichos persistentes.

Cuando Sala decidió salir a buscar su verdadero amor alrededor del mundo, Michele insistió en ir con ella. Pero su madre le dijo que no era buena idea, debido a que su celo era demasiado fuerte como para mantenerse seguro si no estaba en una habitación especial como la que había en su casa. A regañadientes, aceptó que sería más una carga que una protección, y dejó ir a Sala con la promesa de escribirle una carta una vez a la semana.

El italiano se sentía feliz de escuchar los romances de su hermana, aunque la mayoría terminaba en fracaso debido a la naturaleza de su sangre.

No fue hasta un día de marzo que recibió una invitación para su boda que por fin se sintió aliviado.

Al parecer su hermana había encontrado a su alma gemela en una rusa pura sangre que conoció en la república checa durante un campamento. La Boda querían hacerla en Italia, cerca de la familia Crispino, y solo invitarían a los amigos más íntimos.

El día de la ceremonia fue el día del juicio para Michele Crispino.

No solo tuvo que soportar ver a su hermana en brazos de su pareja para irse lejos, sino que además la mujer alfa no vino precisamente sola: vino con su mejor amigo, Emil Nikola, para ser su padrino.

No estaba seguro de como funcionaba eso de las almas destinadas, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle a Sala, pero no hacía falta ser un erudito para saber que esa corriente eléctrica que recorrió su piel y las chispas que había en su mirada, tenían un significado demasiado profundo en su corazón.

Durante toda la ceremonia trató de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él. Ya fuera su mirada, un roce de piel o una simple charla, él estaba seguro de que caería ante él en un parpadeo, porque era su naturaleza, y el destino del que tanto renegaba desde niño. Pensó que soportaría hasta que todo acabara, pero su límite fue la fiesta después de la ceremonia.

Su organismo se llenó de alcohol, tratando de olvidar su mal humor y celebrar por Sala. Lo paso bien, de eso estaba seguro, pero lo había pasado demasiado bien, hasta el punto de despertar desnudo en la misma cama que el checo. Revisó que no tuviera una mordida de pareja en su nuca y suspiró aliviado al saber que ese no era el caso.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba, agarró sus cosas y salió de la habitación. De alguna forma se las arregló para llegar a un hotel, no muy lejos de su casa, deteniéndose en una farmacia para tomar la pastilla especial que le impedía tener bebés. Ni bien llegó a su habitación, agarró su maleta, puso toda la ropa que cupiera ahí y llamó al aeropuerto para comprar un boleto directamente a Estados Unidos lo más pronto posible. Mila insistía en que era un buen lugar para vacacionar y que debía visitarlo algún día, pues bien, eso iba a hacer. Contacto a unos familiares que vivían ahí para que lo acogieran durante unas semanas, excusándose en que quería hacer un curso de cocteles al que había aplicado a escondidas de sus padres, cosa que no era mentira, aunque aún no tenía los resultados de aceptación. Sus primos lo aceptaron gustosos, afirmando que tenía todo lo necesario para poder apoyarlo durante su celo, y si hacía falta algo, pues lo comprarían ahí, de todas formas, los precios no eran tan altos. Michele les agradeció y prometió llevarles algunos dulces, y ya con su pasaporte se fue directamente a Estados Unidos, dejándole una nota a su familia.

Estuvo tres años en el curso de cocteles, aprendiendo todo tipo de bebidas, con alcohol y sin alcohol, de cualquier parte del mundo, además de expandir su recetario personal que usaba en su trabajo de cocinero. Durante ese tiempo estuvo tranquilo, recibiendo llamadas ocasionales de su familia, incluida su hermana, para preguntarle como iba. Solo recibió llamadas de Mila dos veces: Días después de irse a Estados Unidos, para reclamarle por irse sin avisarle a nadie y para colmo prometiendo que ese secreto solo se quedaría en la familia.

  * ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Es que acaso pasas por tu etapa de omega rebelde que quiere expandir sus alas e irse lejos de casa?
  * Ese comentario fue muy sexista ¿sabes? – Michele no contuvo su risa cuando escuchó al otro lado como Sala le jalaba de los cabellos a Mila por decir algo así.
  * Bueno, me disculpo. Pero ¿qué pasara con el pobre de Emil? ¿Es que planeas dejar a tu pareja destinada botada? – Michele chistó al escuchar lo último. No necesitaba que le dieran sermones por eso.
  * Yo soy el que decide si aceptarlo o no.
  * Pero el pobre está muy triste porque su muse se fue….
  * ¿Muse?
  * Musa en checo.



Por más que Mila trato de convencerlo para por lo menos decirle en qué país estaba, Michele no dio su brazo a torcer esa vez. La pelirroja podía ser muy persistente, así que recurrió a lo único que podría callarla: el romance.

  * Si de verdad es mi alma destinada, entonces no debería tener ningún problema para encontrarme de nuevo.



Sin nada más que decir, Michele se despidió colgándole el teléfono.

La segunda vez que recibió una llamada de Mila, fue para ofrecerle trabajo en el St. James Ballroom.

  * ¿Qué quieres que haga qué? – preguntó, aún confundido por la repentina llamada a las 6:30 a.m.
  * Quiero que vengas a Moscú, a trabajar a mi negocio – dijo la pelirroja, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – Me falta un barman con experiencia que pueda atender el lugar desde las 7 hasta la hora de cierre durante las noches en las que se presenta mi esposa y Sala me comentó que sabes hacer todo tipo de bebidas, incluidas muchas recetas rusas.
  * ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar mi vida en Estados Unidos para ir hasta Rusia a congelarme?
  * Pues que tu hermana dijo que se sentiría más tranquila si su hermanito pudiera verla en su primera actuación.



Odiaba cuando usaban a su hermana como pretexto para controlarlo, siempre funcionaba.

Le tomó un mes renunciar a su trabajo y mudarse de su pequeño cuarto en casa de sus primos al departamento contiguo en donde vivía su hermana. Mila arregló todo lo relacionado al acondicionamiento de su hogar para cuando estuviera en celo, además de obtener el favor de los dueños del edificio para que el departamento estuviera cerca al suyo. El edificio era nuevo y mucha gente se estaba mudando por ser un lugar espacioso, fue por eso por lo que no escatimó en gastos con tal de tener a Sala feliz.

Luego de haberse acomodado, Michele fue a ver el lugar, sorprendiéndose de que la rusa hubiera obtenido semejante salón para remodelar.

  * El día de la apertura, Sala será la atracción principal – le explicó Mila, mientras le mostraba la distribución del lugar – Tu puesto será al lado de la cocina, y tendrás a tu disposición todos los tipos de alcohol que puedas necesitar. Desde vino hasta ron, si te hace falta algo, solo pídelo y verás que en menos de una hora lo tendrás a tu disposición.
  * ¿Y los utensilios?
  * Bueno, yo no sé mucho de marcas ni nada de eso, por eso quería darte la libertad de ir a comprarlos con Sala – Mila le lanzó una tarjeta para que la atrapara – Utiliza esa tarjeta para cualquier gasto que tengas. Cada fin de mes, cuando toque reabastecer, te pondré cerca de 50 mil rublos para cualquier gasto extra del bar. Si necesitas más dinero, no dudes en pedírmelo.



Michele tenía ganas de preguntar de donde sacaba tanto dinero, pero luego recordó que su hermana le había comentado de la particular familia Babicheva, y se quedó callado. La rusa le pidió que también le ayudara como subgerente, y que, si ella tenía que faltar por alguna emergencia, se hiciera cargo como su sustituto. En otras palabras, lo convirtió en su mano derecha.

Durante la noche de apertura todo estuvo en orden. No fue difícil atender a los invitados de Mila, pues pedían cocteles fáciles para él, aunque la mayoría eran rusos.

La noche parecía transcurrir con tranquilidad, hasta que un invitado misterioso se presentó en la barra.

  * Un sexo en la playa, por favor.



Michele preparó el trago, no sin antes sentir la corriente eléctrica correr por su piel otra vez. Cuando le dio la bebida, el simple roce de la punta de sus dedos hizo que sintiera nuevamente el calor que tanto trató de evitar desde hace meses. Levantó la mirada y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos que lo miraban con deseo la noche en que perdió su virtud.

Tenía ganas de correr, pero su turno aún no terminaba. Emil tampoco parecía querer dejarlo ir nuevamente. Se sentía atrapado y al borde del colapso, cuando un par de llaves aterrizaron a su lado. Ambos giraron el rostro para ver a Sala agarrada del brazo de Mila.

  * Conseguí que alguien te reemplace por un rato – dijo Mila, presentando a un joven rubio con un mechón rojo - Mejor vayan a arreglar sus problemas antes de empezar una pelea de amantes en mi bar.



Salieron por la puerta de atrás, quedando solos en un callejón. Ninguno dijo nada, pues no sabían exactamente como debían empezar a hablar.

  * Lo lamento – comenzó Emil, dejando a Michele muy confundido – Creo que… Debimos conocernos un poco antes de… Ya sabes…
  * Sí… Yo también lo siento… creo que nos dejamos llevar….



Pasaron un par de minutos y ninguno dijo nada más. Tenían mucha vergüenza de verse a la cara.

  * ¿Cómo me encontraste? – fue lo primero que preguntó, aunque estaba más que seguro de que ya conocía la respuesta.
  * Mila me comentó de la apertura que iba a hacer y…. Bueno, supuse que te encontraría aquí… - Emil trataba de sonar un poco casual para poder destensar el ambiente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba funcionando del todo bien – También quería que hiciera algunos cuadros para decorar, y no pude negarme…
  * ¿Cuadros? ¿Eres pintor?
  * Sí, soy artista independiente – Emil sacó una tarjeta de su abrigo y se la dio a Michele – Sé hacer de todo, desde escultura hasta fotografía. Pero mi especialidad son las acuarelas y los óleos… Aunque seguro Mila debió comentarte un poco al respecto.



Michele se ruborizó de la vergüenza, pues siempre había evitado hablar de su destinado con su cuñada. Quizás no debió evitar la charla tanto tiempo, sino ahora tendría algo de que hablar con él.

  * Bien, fue un placer verte de nuevo. Asegúrate de pasar por el bar en otro momento, te atenderé apropiadamente la próxima vez. Adiós – Michele se apresuró a huir de ahí, pues la chispa no se iba y él no sabía seguir la corriente. No es que Emil le desagradara, era solo que… No quería que las cosas fueran para mayores si no podía intercambiar ni dos palabras con el checo sin sentirse incómodo.
  * ¡Espera!



Antes de poder tocar la puerta, Emil lo tenía sujeto de su brazo, imposibilitando cualquier escape posible. A Michele se le fue el aliento cuando lo vio con las mejillas ruborizadas y las manos temblorosas, mostrándole que quizás él estaba igual o peor que él.

  * Mira, sé que nos salteamos muchos pasos antes de llegar a… eso – dijo Emil, tratando de retener un poco a Michele - Y también comprendo que no quieras seguir esto de las almas destinadas…. Sala me comentó algunas cosas… ¡No soy chismoso; solo que cuando hablaba con Mila por Skype de vez en cuando terminábamos hablando de ti!
  * ¿Pero? – Michel trató de mostrarse sereno, aunque por dentro quería hablar seriamente con su hermana sobre qué decir y que no decir frente a la gente.
  * Pero… Me gustaría que por lo menos me dieras… la oportunidad de cortejarte apropiadamente…. Y ver a dónde nos lleva esto…



Y aún después de años de casados, varios celos juntos, una bonita ceremonia y su reciente hija de 6 meses, Michele no podía creer que al final había caído por un alfa como Emil. Incluso después de esa noche, cuando el checo le pidió torpemente una oportunidad, no podía decir que se arrepentía de sus decisiones de vida. Claro, hubo uno que otro desacuerdo por su horario de trabajo, y fue peor cuando quedó embarazado, pero de alguna forma se acomodaron el uno al otro. El horario flexible de Emil por su trabajo como artista independiente ayudó bastante para acomodarse con su bebé, sin mencionar que los ingresos que recibía por parte de Mila a cambio de las pinturas que usaban de ambientación en el lugar eran más que suficientes para poder mantenerse sin problemas. Sala le dijo que quizás debería dejar el trabajo ahora que era madre, pero él simplemente contestó:

  * Me gusta mi trabajo, el lugar y el hecho de poder estar contigo. Yo me quedó aquí.



Cuando el reloj tocó las 3 de la mañana, Michele se puso a guardar todas sus herramientas de trabajo para irse a casa. Limpió los cubiertos, la licuadora, quitó el hielo acumulado que había en el congelador en donde guardaba la comida perecible y cerró con llave la caja registradora, ni sin antes fijarse que todas las ganancias de la noche estaban bien contadas.

Salió del bar a la hora acostumbrada y se encontró con su dulce esposo, con una sombrilla para cubrirlo del invierno frío de Rusia, además de una bolsa llena de leche recién comprada con toallitas y un par de pirozhkis recién salidos del horno. Michele se acercó lentamente para darle un beso en los labios y agarrar uno de los dulces panecillos, recuperando un poco del calor que había perdido al salir.

  * Buen trabajo esta noche – le dijo Emil, a la par que agarraba su mano para irse juntos mientras Michele lo ayudaba con la bolsa - ¿Qué tal estuvo la jornada?
  * Lo de siempre creo. Un cliente molesto, Christopher haciendo de las suyas con el alcohol junto a su novio, Sala actuando de maravilla y Mila grabándola para subirlo a alas redes del club, nada fuera de lo usual. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Patricia se portó bien contigo?
  * ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! – respondió Emil, con una sonrisa muy grande en los labios – Nuestra pequeña es como un ángel, incluso cuando no estás cerca.
  * ¿Y por qué tienes tantos tarros de leche fresca si tan bien se comportó?



Emil se tensó ni bien escuchó las palabras de Michele. Para el italiano, que conocía tan bien a su familia, supo que de nuevo las cosas se había complicado, pues cada que él se iba a trabajar, su pequeña niña se ponía un poco quisquillosa con la comida, sobre todo con la leche, y tenía la mala costumbre de botar cada biberón que no fuera el pecho de su madre. Seguro ahora estaría llorando sobre la cuna, esperando impaciente a que llegara para poder succionarle su pobre pecho.

  * ¿Por lo menos tienes el intercomunicador contigo?
  * ¡Sí! – respondió efusivamente Emil, sacándolo de su bolsillo - ¡Aquí está!
  * ¿Y por qué está apagado?



Al no recibir respuesta más que una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, Michele agarró el aparato y lo encendió, confirmando sus sospechas cuando el ruido potente de su bebé comenzó a resonar en medio de la calle.

  * ¡Juro que lo puedo explicar! – trató de defenderse Emil, pero Michele puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo antes de que viniera con la excusa de los perros inexistentes que siempre despertaban a Patricia.
  * Luego te regaño, mejor regresamos a casa antes de que los vecinos se comiencen a quejar… Otra vez.



Michele caminó apresuradamente hasta la casa, arrastrando a Emil en el camino. Si le preguntaban sobre su vida, él podría quejarse de una y mil cosas, pero incluso con tantas molestias, él jamás cambiaría una sola… No cuando tenía ya una maravillosa familia esperándolo en casa junto a una pareja tan linda como lo era Emil, aunque aún debía hablar seriamente sobre eso de dejar a su hija sola en casa cuando lo iba a recoger.


	8. Cakes & Applepies

Guang Hong estaba muy nervioso. Demasiado nervioso. Un poco más y sentía que saltar por la ventana de los vestuarios no era una idea demasiado descabellada.

Desde que llegó, no se había subido al escenario a bailar, a pesar de estudiar la carrera y practicar con el resto. ¿La razón? Simple: él aún era menor de edad, por un año, pero menor sin duda para los ojos de China y Rusia.

Mila lo recibió por pedido de un amigo estadounidense que conoció en su época de viajes por el mundo, un poco antes de pasarse por Europa. Leo de la Iglesia venía de una familia de inmigrantes mexicanos, y ahora su familia manejaba una cadena de restaurantes alrededor del mundo. Él estaba entrenando en una de las sucursales cuando la rusa entró por la puerta rogando por un baño y un poco de comida. A Leo le pareció graciosa, así que decidió ayudarla, aunque al principio la espantó con su disfraz del taco feliz sin un ojo (que, por cierto, lo saco él mismo para poder ver mejor)

Oh sí, nada como la primera impresión.

Mila comenzó a frecuentar el lugar, y al cabo de unos días ya habían entablado una bonita amistad.

Tiempo después, lo invitó a su boda en Rusia, y luego a la apertura de su salón. La primera vez se sorprendió de que Leo viniera solo, pues el chico tenía muchos amigos a los que podría haber traído, pero la segunda vez vino acompañado de alguien. Más concretamente, de un niño de no más de 14 años.

Leo, ante su mirada incrédula y dudosa de llamar a la ONU, le explicó que era el hermano pequeño de su cuñada y que ya era casi mayor de edad, solo le faltaban 4 años. Su hermano mayor se casó con la hija de un magante dueño de una cadena de casinos en China, y aprovechó que tenía dos hijos omegas para comprometerlos con gente de poder. El mayor de los 3 salió alfa, por lo que sería el sería heredero principal, mientras que los dos menores se casarían con buenos partidos y ampliarían el alcance del negocio. Min Hong se casó con Carlos de la Iglesia, y el pequeño de Guang, a pedido de su madre, una omega muy hermosa ex - modelo y la perdición de su padre, estudiaría lo que quisiera y podría discutir el asunto cuando fuera mayor de edad.

El pequeño Guang quedó prendado de Leo cuando lo conoció en la boda de Min, y desde ese momento no quiso separarse de él. Fue por esa razón que Leo no tuvo corazón para dejarlo en China y decidió traerlo con él para que se distrajera un poco. Al principio su padre se rehusó, pero con las caricias y mimos de su madre, lograron convencerlo antes de la fecha límite para comprar los boletos.

Cuando Guang vio el espectáculo en el St. James Ballroom, supo que quería ser bailarín profesional. Y no uno cualquiera, sino alguien merecedor de compartir el escenario con Sala en un espectáculo.

Al regresar, le dijo a su madre lo que quería hacer, y eso fue suficiente para que usara sus encantos con su padre y lo mandara a una academia especial en Rusia ni bien terminara su último año de secundaria. Fue duro aprender el idioma y pasar el examen, pero luego de eso todo fue sobre ruedas.

Cuando le toco escoger su sede para principiantes, él no dudo en ir al St. James Ballroom, y Mila lo recibió con los brazos abiertos gracias a Leo. El americano siempre hacía lo posible por ir a verlo, aunque fuera solo camarero y no pudiera subirse al escenario aún. Solo con una sonrisa era suficiente para que Guang no se sintiera muy solo ahí, pero luego de comenzar a hacer más amigos y abrirse un poco más con la gente, Leo dejó de venir.

El pobre omega lo esperaba cada cierto tiempo, ansiaba que entrara por la puerta y pidiera la mesa de siempre. Y no era por un sentimiento de hermandad…. Era porque, incluso aunque pasaron años, él seguía gustando mucho de él. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando felicitó a su hermana mayor por su boda y a él le dio un pedazo de pie de manzana mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, no tuvo ojos para nadie más.

Este era un secreto a voces para el que sabía distinguir la cara de un joven enamorado, pero Leo, siendo tan despistado como era, no se había dado cuenta y tomaba su admiración como algo de hermanos.

Esa noche, Guang quería demostrarle que su admiración no era tal, sino un amor puro que había resguardado celosamente por años. Quería confesarse de una forma especial, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que participar del último evento para celebrar el retiro de Sala: La noche de las estrellas. Solo se celebraba una vez al año, en épocas de San Valentín, para darles a los clientes una oportunidad de bailar con alguno de los participantes del show, y debido al embarazo de Sala, ese sería el único evento del salón al que podría asistir antes de su retiro.

El evento era simple. Los bailarines le daban una invitación anónima a su cliente favorito y por una noche podían bailar con ellos una pieza de su elección, y si querían, podían hacerlo toda la noche. Solo podía ser un cliente, y si deseaban, podían escoger a otro para bailar luego de haber cumplido. El cliente debía aceptar, de lo contrario, el baile no se daba, y todos debían llevar una máscara a elección del bailarín para que hiciera juego. Sus compañeros ya tenían a alguien en mente para invitar esa noche, incluso Michele decidió participar por petición de Sala, solo faltaba el pequeño Guang, y estaba listo para rogarle a Mila por su permiso. De hecho, él ya estaba frente a ella pidiéndole ese único favor.

Por obvias razones, la rusa quería declinar su oferta, pero Sala, como la buena hermana mayor que era para él en ausencia de Min, intervino por él.

  * Vamos Mila, sabes que él nunca pide favores. Además, ya tiene 17 años.
  * Sigue siendo un menor de edad.
  * Anda… Sabes que quieres ayudar – si había algo que Sala conocía de su pareja, eran sus ganas de ser una metiche en la vida amorosa de sus amigos, y el único que le faltaba por emparejar era Leo.
  * No sabemos si él vaya a aceptar….
  * Está bien, seguro lo hace. No te preocupes por él, no es como si fuera a invitar a otro cliente, ¿cierto Guang? – el chico negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, avergonzado. Por su mente no cruzaba la idea de invitar a alguien más aparte de Leo - ¿Lo ves?



Mila puso resistencia por unos minutos más, hasta que al final cedió. La única condición que puso fue que solo podía invitar a Leo, y si él no aceptaba, no se presentaría esa noche. Guang estaba bien con eso, de todas formas, no le interesaba del todo el evento a menos que fuera para hacer realidad su plan.

Una vez con la aprobación, se apresuró a escribir su invitación para mandarla con el resto. Si mal no recordaba, Leo vendría a Rusia para ver la última actuación de Sala, aunque nunca formo parte del evento de baile ni tuvo intención alguna de hacerlo alguna vez. Seguro se hospedaría en el mismo hotel de siempre, cerca al salón. Guang rogaba porque aceptara la invitación, todo dependía de eso.

Luego de una semana, comenzaron a llegar las respuestas de los clientes. No fue hasta el domingo anterior a la fecha límite de confirmación que llegó la respuesta de Leo. Guang dio un suspiro de alivio cuando supo que había aceptado, lo peor ya había pasado.

Lo siguiente en su lista era preparar el vestuario. Debía ser algo sutil pero que mostrara las curvas que había heredado de su madre. Por suerte, había recordado un regalo que Leo le mandó hace tiempo, cuando visitaba Arabia Saudita en un viaje de “autodescubrimiento” que hizo hace un año. Se trataba de una túnica rosa pálido, abierto por el costado, con poco escote, junto a unos adornos dorados que le envió para que usara en su debut cuando fuera mayor de edad, asegurando que se vería hermoso. También escogió algunas joyas y el maquillaje para llevarlo rápidamente a los vestuarios el día de la presentación.

Una vez llegado el viernes, todos estaban en los vestuarios preparándose para la velada más larga que tendrían, más que nada los actores principales.

Yurio había escogido un vestido de animal print naranja con adornos dorados y un anillo de esmeralda perteneciente a su madre, junto con un broche de tela que Otabek le regalo para poder distinguirlo mejor cuando tuviera su máscara puesta, color dorada obviamente. Sus zapatos serían unas sandalias con plataforma color negro, dándole un toque más sexy.

Yuuri se había decidido por algo un poco más clásico. Escogió un vestido color oliva suelto, que tenía unos guantes a juego. Sus adornos serían un sencillo juego de perlas que solo incluía el collar y los aretes, mientras usaba un broche dorado, cerca de su cuello de tortuga. Tendría unas plumas en el pelo y su máscara sería negra, combinando con el traje de Viktor. También llevaría unos clásicos tacos color negro en punta.

Pichit había decidido sobresalir un poco más esa noche, con un vestido corto color rojo ceñido al cuerpo con un escote pronunciado que Seung había escogido para él. Llevaría el broche dorado de su madre y una gargantilla, regalo de Celestino, junto con su anillo de compromiso. Una serpiente blanca de plumas sería su complemento y llevaría tacos cerrados con adornos dorados.

Chris escogió un vestido suelto en el torso color negro, con una gran cola y unos adornos de plata. Masumi le dijo que su traje sería crema, para hacer una pareja del Ying y Yang. No quiso ponerse ningún adorno en el pelo, solo un par de aretes pequeños de plata que su amante le regaló y un par de guantes negros que le llegaban hasta el codo. Él usaría plataformas con la punta abierta.

Por último, Michele se dejó vestir por su hermana. Ella le dio un vestido largo y cerrado, color azul cielo suave, con un listón azul eléctrico en la espalda. Le dio uno de los collares que su madre les mandó como regalo para que hicieran pareja, pues ella también usaría el suyo cuando estuviera cantando en el escenario y un par de aretes dorados. Le dio un chal para que se pusiera sobre los hombros y una pulsera dorada con dijes en forma de corazón y estrellas. Por último, para no torturarlo, le permitió usar tacos bajos color azul, asegurándole que no se veía extraño.

Muchos se extrañaron cuando el italiano aceptó participar en el evento ese año. Se suponía que solo los bailarines y las personas que participaban de los shows debían hacerlo, y él solo se limitaba a estar detrás de la barra sirviendo las bebidas. En todo caso tendría más sentido que su esposo, fuera el que participara esa noche, puesto que sus pinturas siempre decoraron el bar, o porque de vez en cuando reemplazaba al pianista habitual de Sala gracias a las clases de piano que tomó hace un tiempo para poder cortejar a Michelle. Pero Michelle se excusó a sí mismo diciendo que Sala quería verlo con vestido esa noche, y que por única vez usarían una pista pregrabada para que él y Emil pudieran disfrutar la velada como una pareja normal. Seguro se sentía mal por tener que llamar al checo en su aniversario de bodas cuando el pianista llamo para cancelar a último minuto.

Cuando los bailarines, y Michele, estuvieron frente al tocador, comenzó la conversación alrededor de Guang. Si Sala había ayudado, era porque quería poder alardear de eso con sus compañeros, y a quien madruga, Dios le ayuda.

  * Entonces… Guang – comenzó Chris, rizándose las pestañas antes de aplicar el rímel - ¿Por fin vas a confesarte?
  * ¿De verdad? – dijo Michelle, aplicándose el labial mate color rojo oscuro que Sala le dio, viendo a Guang asentir enérgicamente – Vaya, pues ya era hora.
  * Me alegro de que por fin te decidieras – Yuuri estaba poniéndose la sombra de ojos color melón, cuidando de no arruinar sus pestañas – Si hay algo que Leo tiene en común con Víctor, además de el dinero, es lo despistado que puede llegar a ser a veces.
  * Primero que nada – empezó Yurio, terminando de ponerse los aretes – Cerdo, ven a hacerme la trenza como prometiste – Yuuri le hizo caso y se puso detrás suyo – Segundo, no entiendo por qué lo haces ahora – Yurio terminaba de arreglarse el maquillaje mientras Yuuri trenzaba su cabello y le ponía los adornos que iban con su vestido – Podrías esperar a ser mayor o a que Sala regrese de su descanso, porque de hecho que volverá aún si Mila quiere tenerla encerrada en casa con su bebé.
  * Es cierto lo que dice la gata loca de Yurio – Pichit trataba de ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios mientras Yurio le arrogaba su gel para manos – Ahora eres menor de edad, si él decidiera empezar una relación contigo, seguro que la ONU vendría por él. ¿Por qué no esperar al próximo año?
  * No puedo esperar más – se apresuró a decir Guang, acomodándose su vestido – Tiene que ser ahora.
  * ¿Por qué?
  * Porque… - El pequeño chino no quería decirlo. Se había aguantado tanto dolor manteniéndolo en silencio, y sacarlo de una vez podría hacerlo flaquear, pero su interior rogaba por contarle a alguien, aunque a esta persona realmente no le interesara – La familia de Leo ya va a buscarle una esposa…
  * ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos, completamente confundidos. Yurio gritó de dolor al sentir que Yuuri le estaba jalando un mechón, y el mayor se disculpó mientras trataba de arreglar su error – Pero Mila dijo que ese idiota no iba a heredar mucho, ¿por qué buscarle una esposa?
  * Mi cuñado me dijo…. Que él iba a quedarse en Rusia para gestionar las sucursales de aquí… Y muchas personas en su familia ya estaban buscando candidatas para él… Para ellos eso es normal…
  * Entonces, ¿quieres decirle antes de que se case? – adivinó Pichit.
  * Sí… - Guang terminó con su vestido y comenzó a maquillarse, con tonos muy suaves, casi imperceptibles tonos de rosa con melón – Quiero que sepa lo mucho que lo amo, antes de que se vaya a los brazos de alguien más. Quiero que tenga en cuenta mis sentimientos incluso si no me elige para ser su prometido.



Después de esa confesión, nadie dijo nada más. Solo le desearon suerte y Yurio le ofreció uno de sus perfumes con olor a rosas, regalo de un cliente adinerado que lo adoraba desde su debut. Guang aceptó el gesto y se lo puso encima, terminando de colocarse el juego de collar, aretes y pulsera que su madre le mandó como regalo desde China. Una vez listo, se miró en el espejo, complacido con la imagen que iba a ofrecer a Leo.

Terminados los últimos preparativos para la gran noche, los clientes comenzaron a llegar uno por uno. Los invitados debían presentar su tarjeta dorada en la puerta para ser guiados a sus respectivas mesas, en donde cada bailarín iría a recibirlos. El primero en llegar fue Viktor, que gustoso se sentó en la mesa de en medio con una rosa roja lista para poder entregársela a Yuuri. El siguiente fue Otabek, que llegó jadeando luego de haber corrido casi cinco manzanas con tal de no hacer esperar mucho tiempo a Yurio, eso le haría enojar. Después llegaron Seung, Masumi, y al final llegó Emil.

Guango Hong estaba impaciente, pues su mesa era la única que aún estaba vacía. Si Leo no se aparecía esa noche, su pobre corazón no podría soportarlo. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando, por la puerta, apareció Leo casi sin aire. Mila lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo guio a su mesa gustosa mientras escuchaba sus excusas con paciencia. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, Sala se presentó en el escenario, seguida de unos cuantos bailarines que no participarían del evento esa noche.

  * Sean bienvenidos a la noche de las estrellas – comenzó, mirando especialmente a la mesa del menor, dándole ánimos con la mirada – Espero que disfruten de esta velada, y recuerden divertirse en compañía de aquel que los ha escogido.



La música comenzó a sonar, y las primeras melodías dulces salieron de los labios de Sala. Los bailarines salieron uno a uno a sus respectivas mesas, sacando a sus invitados a bailar. Guang Hong se acercó a la mesa de Leo, sorprendiéndolo por la espalda. Al verlo, Leo supo enseguida que se trataba de él, pero quedó maravillado con la imagen que el menor le daba esa noche.

  * ¿Guang Hong? – preguntó, solo para estar seguro de que ese bello ángel era quien creía.
  * Sí… ¿Bailamos?



Guang sacó tímidamente a Leo a bailar, acomodando sus manos en su cintura. El pobre alfa no sabía realmente como debía tratarlo, pues hace años que no bailaban tan pegados, pero con la sonrisa que el chico le dio, supo en seguida que realmente no debía ponerse tan nervioso. Lentamente daban vueltas por la pista, escuchando como Sala entonaba una canción sobre pasteles y pie de manzana. Curiosamente, esa fue inspirada en el gusto que Guang tenía por los pies de manzana, desde el día especial en el que conoció a Leo. También la cantó la primera vez que el pequeño había atendido a los clientes, cuando Leo fue a Rusia con la excusa de visitar a Mila solo para poder verlo.

  * Me gusta esa canción – comentó Leo, mientras dejaba que Guang se recostara sobre su hombro, aspirando su perfume y sintiendo un poco de su barba – Recuerdo que me dijiste que era tu favorita.
  * Te dije eso hace años… Pensé que no lo recordarías… - Susurró Guang Hong, feliz de que Leo recordara un detalle tan pequeño e insignificante como ese.
  * ¿Cómo podría olvidar tu canción favorita? Si fue con la que atendiste la primera vez que saliste como mesero.



La canción seguía, y el corazón de Guang Hong se aceleraba más y más. Se había prometido a sí mismo no ser un cobarde esa noche, porque era su última oportunidad de decir sus sentimientos claramente antes de que Leo tuviera que casarse. De hecho, estaba seguro de que, cuando regresara a Estados Unidos, ya le tendrían listas unas cuantas entrevistas con señoritas pertenecientes a la industria de la comida rápida o quizás fuera de la misma, chicas hermosas con mucho dinero que seguro le harían caer en poco tiempo con sus encantos femeninos, mismos de los que él carecía. Aspiró todo el aire que pudo para dejarlo salir en un suspiro profundo, jalando el saco de Leo para llamar su atención.

  * ¿Leo? – el joven bajó la mirada hasta encontrar la de su acompañante, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cristalinos.
  * ¿Qué pasa? – Guang Hong se paró de puntillas, cuidando de no empujar mucho a Leo.
  * Me gustas – dijo en un susurro, cerca de su oreja – siempre me has gustado Leo… Desde que te vi por primera vez… me has gustado como no tienes idea… - Guang se aferró a él, impidiéndole huir de sus sentimientos – Siempre espero por tus cartas y tus visitas… Más que a mis padres o mis hermanos, yo deseo verte a ti… Sueño contigo todas las noches, pienso en ti cuando estoy solo y ruego siempre por volverte a ver pronto… Al principio pensé que era un cariño de hermanos, pero hace mucho me di cuenta de que no era así… No te pido que me correspondas, solo…. Ten en cuenta mis sentimientos por favor….



Todo fue silencio hasta que termino la pieza. Ninguno decía nada, Guang comenzaba a temblar, pensando que lo había arruinado todo. Quizás no era el destino, quizás debería haberse conformado con solo ser el adorable amigo de Leo, aquel al que ayudaría con alguna chica omega de la que se enamoraría a primera vista, con la que tendría una linda relación y luego se casaría para ser felices con una futura familia. No fue hasta que todos comenzaban a sentarse que sintió como era jalado hasta la salida más cercana. Lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de dejar el St. James fue a Mila sonriendo desde la entrada mientras le daba a Leo las llaves de su auto. Cuando al fin reacciono, ya estaban frente a la Catedral de Cristo Salvador, iluminada por las farolas alrededor y rodeada por el bello lago a la luz de la luna.

Leo salió del auto y se apresuró en abrir la puerta a Guang para que lo siguiera. Caminaron hasta llegar al jardín que había un nivel más abajo. Leo se detuvo y pidió a Guang sentarse a su lado en una de las bancas verdes que había cerca, cubrió al omega con su abrigo y respiró hondo.

Guang no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora. ¿Por qué Leo lo llevaría ahí? Si lo iba a rechazar, bien podría haberlo hecho en el salón al terminar el baile, ¿cierto? Así podría irse a llorar a los camerinos mientras se quitaba el maquillaje y recogía los pedazos de su corazón roto con dignidad.

  * Escucha, Guang – comenzó a hablar, un poco nervioso – Creo que te preguntas porqué te traje aquí – El chico asintió con la cabeza lentamente, ocultando un poco su cara sonrojada – Pues… la verdad es que quería esperar hasta que fueras mayor de edad, pero… Creo que te me adelantaste.



Guang no entendía que pasaba, hasta que Leo se arrodilló frente a él y sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo.

  * Mira… No sé realmente como decirte esto, pero… La verdad es que tú ya me gustabas – soltó el americano, un poco sonrojado por su repentina confesión – Desde niño eras muy adorable, pero conforme fuiste creciendo me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos ya no eran los de un hermano mayor. Hablé de esto con mi familia, y ellos no tuvieron ningún problema, de hecho, mi hermano me acompaño a hacer el pedido del anillo – Leo abrió la cajita, dejando ver un anillo plateado con un zafiro - Sé que es muy pronto, pero ya lo hablé con tu familia y tengo el permiso… de darte esto como una promesa….
  * ¿Una promesa? – Guang no podía creerlo. Tanto tiempo con un amor no correspondido para vivir este momento de golpe, parecía un lindo sueño.
  * Sí… - Leo tomó la mano de Guang y le dio un beso en el dorso – Guang…. Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, quisiera pedirte que te volvieras mi pareja para toda la vida… Sé que es muy repentino y nosotros somos muy jóvenes aún, pero estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti. Y con tu confesión de ahora, creo que es suficiente para esperar lo mismo de ti, ¿cierto? – Guang Hong asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de articular una sola palabra más – Entonces… ¿Aceptas ser mi prometido?



El omega no respondió, de frente se abalanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso necesitado. Ambos cayeron al suelo, cubierto por la nieve y escarcha de la madrugada. Leo no necesito más respuesta que esa y correspondió su cariño. Al sentir la nieve caer sobre ellos, decidieron que ya había sido suficiente y que debían ir a resguardarse para entrar en calor.

Se subieron al auto de Leo y fueron directamente a su apartamento, sin soltarse de la mano en ningún momento del camino.


	9. Sandman

Mila colgó el teléfono después de 2 horas, completamente frustrada y molesta.

Era la quinta vez en su vida que sus tíos lo llamaban para pedirle dinero, ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular su interés, simplemente le decían lo que necesitaban y le pedían “amablemente” que lo depositara antes de fin de mes. Ni siquiera se esforzaron en dar excusas esta vez, era bastante obvio que nuevamente su muy querido hijo lo había perdido en las apuestas, y ella debía arreglar el asunto antes de que su primo Dimitri pagara por “otros medios perfectamente legales”

Sala estaba despierta en la recámara, leyendo un libro sobre maternidad mientras esperaba a su esposa. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba, pero aún le preocupaba tanto como el día en que se conocieron.

  * Esos inútiles – decía Mila mientras ingresaba a la habitación, tocando el puente de su nariz – No pueden ni siquiera molestarse en mostrar interés por mi vida.
  * ¿De nuevo pidieron dinero? – preguntó Sala, dejando el libro sobre la cama.
  * Sí, ¿para qué más se molestarían en llamar? – Mila se quitó el abrigo de piel y lo colgó en el perchero de la habitación. Agarró su pijama y se fue al baño – Tomaré una ducha querida, me ayudará a relajarme.



Sala asintió y siguió leyendo su libro de maternidad. Le dio una caricia suave a su vientre algo abultado y pensó en como su vida había llegado hasta ese punto de una relativa tranquilidad.

Sala había salido al mundo cuando cumplió los 18 años. Desde siempre, había soñado con ser una cantante famosa, ya fuera como Madonna o Ella Fitzgerald, ella quería subir a los escenarios e hipnotizar al público con su voz y su baile, mientras era aplaudida por todos. Era un sueño infantil, pero sus padres la apoyaron en todo momento a cumplir sus sueños desde joven.

La primera actuación que tuvo fue en la primaria, cuando su clase hizo un musical sobre los reciclables y a ella le toco ser el contenedor de desechos orgánicos. Su madre le hizo un disfraz con cartón y algunos restos de frutas secas, a la par que le ayudaba a ensayar las 2 miseras líneas que le habían dado para cantar. Sala hizo lo mejor que pudo en su actuación, y muchos de sus compañeros la felicitaron por su hermosa voz.

La siguiente vez fue en su primer show de talentos en secundaria. Decidió presentarse con una canción de Rachel Macferlanes: Makin’ Whoopee. Salió al escenario con un vestido negro, unos pendientes largos, tacones negros y la actitud de una luchadora. No ganó el primer lugar, pero si quedó entre los 3 mejores puestos, y eso ya era bastante para una principiante como ella.

El siguiente año ganó con creces al interpretar Ella Fitzgerald: Blues in the Night, dejándose llevar por el saxofón y los silbidos de sus compañeros que ya notaban su cuerpo en formación bajo la delicadeza de su vestido rojo con lentejuelas. Todos los años siguientes a ese ganó con creces, aunque el año de su graduación no pudo ni participar debido al ataque de su primer celo.

Sus padres estuvieron muy felices al saber que ella tenía su celo, pues las mujeres omegas de su familia siempre presentaban problemas para concebir, o incluso nunca padecían del celo en su vida. Era una suerte que ella lo tuviera a los 17 años, pues así podían empezar a tratarla para que no tuviera problemas más adelante. Durante toda su adolescencia antes de ese momento, Sala había tratado de encontrar el amor en muchas personas, pero no había tenido suerte con nadie.

Ya fuera hombre o mujer, todos terminaban dejándola, ya fuera porque la relación se ponía “demasiado seria”, o porque no podían planear un futuro en donde no pudieran tener familia. Al final, la excusa era la misma: Ella no era una omega completa, por lo tanto, un sueño en donde tuviera un alfa a su lado e hijos era algo casi imposible.

Ni bien se graduó y cumplió la mayoría de edad, Sala decidió que su amor verdadero era la música, y aunque podría haberse quedado en Italia a prosperar como una estrella local, decidió que lo mejor era salir al mundo a explorar los diferentes escenarios que aguardaban su actuación, junto a su futuro compañero que la amaría de manera incondicional, incluso si no podía tener hijos.

Su mellizo, Michelle, se ofreció a acompañarla en su travesía, pero tanto Sala como sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que era un riesgo, sobre todo porque él era un omega masculino demasiado fértil, con un ciclo de celo difícil de controlar en situaciones normales. Lograron convencerlo de quedarse en casa a formarse como chef profesional, a condición de que Sala le mandara una carta semanal desde donde sea que estuviera para asegurarle de que estaba bien.

Sala estuvo rondando por muchos sitios en Europa: Francia, Escocia, Inglaterra, Alemania; probó en cada lugar que tuviera un escenario para ella. Tuvo un relativo éxito en cada uno de ellos, pero ningún lugar estaba dispuesto a contratarla fijamente para cantar como estrella, ya fuera porque era omega o porque no era lo suficientemente rentable. El lugar que cambio su vida para siempre fue en la República Checa, cuando la invitaron a cantar en un campamento en las zonas verdes de Praga.

Esa noche debía entonar melodías suaves para jóvenes que viajaban alrededor del mundo en busca de sí mismos, igual que ella. Se sentía halagada de que la tomaran en cuenta, pues el encargado era un fan suyo que la seguía en sus redes sociales y consideraba su voz como una maravilla para personas tranquilas como las que iban al campamento. Dio lo mejor que pudo, y le deseo sinceramente a su público que tuvieran una noche agradable. Cuando bajo del escenario, muchos alfas se acercaron a ella con flores y distintos regalos, pero una en particular le llamó la atención cuando le dio un cuadro pintado por un amigo suyo. Era un lienzo con las bellas tierras heladas de rusia, más específicamente de la capital de San Petesburgo, durante las noches blancas. Sala se extrañó por el regalo tan poco usual, pero al ver a la mujer remitente, no dudo ni un segundo de que los compañeros destinados existían.

Era una mujer rusa con piel morena clara, ojos azules como el mar, cabellos rojizos como el fuego de la pasión y labios rosas como su corazón anhelante de amor. La rusa hizo una reverencia ante ella y se presentó como Mila Babicheva.

  * También puedes llamarme la mujer de tu vida, si es que no te importa acompañarme a cenar.



Su atrevimiento y pasión eran todo lo que Sala buscaba en una compañera de vida, sin mencionar sus manos tan habilidosas para hacerle alcanzar las estrellas o su personalidad tan extrovertida e intensa para probar cosas nuevas y conocer personas interesantes. Su romance, pensó Sala ingenuamente, duraría solo lo que durara ella en la Republica Checa, pero la mujer rusa tenía otros planes.

Mila la convenció de acompañarla a Austria, luego a Hungría, después a Bélgica y España. Antes de darse cuenta, Sala había actuado en cada lugar que Mila le aconsejaba, y se había hecho un nombre alrededor de toda Europa a través de los contactos de su amante. Durante su gira, como le gustaba llamarle, Mila le contó un poco sobre su pasado: Sus padres venían de una familia acomodada en Rusia, famosa por su comercio en joyas y licores; por desgracia, la herencia de sus abuelos fue a parar a sus bolsillos, debido a que fue la única alfa nacida en su generación. Ella no estaba interesada en heredar esos negocios, pero sus padres la convencieron de que por lo menor estudiara administración de empresas para poyar a su familia. La tragedia la azotó cuando cumplió los 18 años, pues sus queridos padres fallecieron en un accidente en bote, cuando decidieron festejar su aniversario de bodas en altamar.

  * El bote se hundió de la nada – le dijeron – Y los motores no funcionaban bien.



Ella quedó a cargo de sus tíos, quienes no se mostraron muy infelices al saber que tendrían acceso a la fortuna familiar, aunque no podrían hacerlo sin su permiso, pues ya era mayor de edad ante los ojos de la ley.

  * Fue un ambiente algo hostil – le confesó Mila – Siempre me presionaban para que les diera dinero, aún ahora lo hacen – Mila salió de la cama para servirse una copa de vino. Ahora estaban en un hotel en Bélgica, en la ciudad de Amberes, cerca del puerto – Por suerte logré deshacerme de ellos antes de que me tirara por una ventana.
  * ¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó Sala, curiosa desde la cama.
  * ¿No es obvio? – respondió Mila con gracia – Me fui de esa casa a recorrer el mundo con el dinero que me dejaron, sin mencionar que dejé la administración de las empresas a unos amigos de confianza que tenían mis padres a cambio de pagarme por la patente. Seguro los conoces, son los Nikiforov.



Finalmente recorrieron cada escenario posible en Europa, y Mila le pidió matrimonio cuando llegaron a su ciudad natal en Rusia. Para entonces, Mila ya sabía la condición de Sala, y le aseguró que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que no pudieran tener cachorros.

  * Veremos ese problema cuando queramos tener más familia - le aseguró – Por ahora, me conformo con tu compañía en las noches y la pasión que nos rodeara el resto de nuestras vidas.



Como Mila decía no tener una familia “digna de ir a su boda”, decidieron que harían la ceremonia en la tierra natal de Sala, en la muy querida Italia que Mila aún no había conocido.

La mujer rusa estuvo muy nerviosa de presentarse a los padres de Sala, pero se sorprendió al ver la cálida bienvenida que le dieron cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Roma. No solo los padres de Sala habían venido a recibirlas, sino que también estaban sus tíos, primos y abuelos. Casi todo el aeropuerto estaba lleno por familiares y amigos de la familia Crispino, felices de que la pequeña Sala hubiera encontrado al fin a alguien que la amase por quien era de forma sincera, sin segundas intenciones mas que amarla por lo que le quedaba de vida.

 _“Son gente apasionada”_ pensó Mila, _“No hay duda de que son familia de Sala”_

La boda fue al aire libre. Mila pidió a su amigo, Emil Nikola, un chico de nacionalidad checa, para que fuera su padrino de bodas.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Emil era la persona de más confianza que tenía desde que empezó su viaje por el mundo. Claro, Viktor era un buen amigo también desde que era una niña, pero con Emil tenía una conexión más profunda desde que sus orígenes no eran tan distintos.

El joven checo había perdido a sus padres desde muy joven. Primero su madre, que murió ni bien le dio a luz, y luego su padre que terminó en un fuego cruzado cuando salía de su trabajo en otro país. Por suerte, su querida tía, hermana alfa de su padre, se aseguró de que nada le faltara y tuviera libertad plena de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Quizás esa libertad le mostró que debía ser un pintor y por ello decidió estudiar la carrera de artes, con una especialización en acuarelas y acrílicos, también tomó cursos de fotografía y escultura para ampliar sus campos de manejo. El dinero nunca fue problema, pues su padre se encargó de dejarle más que suficiente para vivir gracias a su seguro y al trabajo duro de tantos años de sacrificio. 

Mila le comentó a Sala que ambos se habían conocido cuando la rusa llegó a la República Checa y no había alcanzado a reservar un hotel. Emil regresaba a casa de su tía cuando la vio acampando en el aeropuerto.

  * Fue raro de ver – dijo entre risas en medio del brindis – Cualquiera acamparía dentro del hotel, pero en la misma puerta estaba Mila, con una tienda de campaña hecha de sus bufandas y pashminas, tratando de prender fuego a las ramitas que arrancó de un árbol viejo que había cerca. Lo más gracioso es que no se dio cuenta de que era inútil, porque ese día estaba lloviendo a cántaros.



Emile le dio abrigo esa noche y le comentó del campamento en el que se conocieron. Le dio un techo donde dormir hasta que fuera la temporada del campamento, y durante su estancia se hicieron muy buenos amigos, hasta el punto en el que Emil pintó gratuitamente el cuadro que las unió, mientras que Mila se ofreció a comprarle pinturas y esculturas para su nueva casa en Rusia, además de presentarle a buenos socios del campo si se presentaba la oportunidad.

La boda se celebró a finales de abril, y Mila aprovechó para presentar a Emil con su cuñado Michele. Claro, no esperaba que Emil fuera pareja destinada de Michele, o que incluso su cuñado huiría de la llamada del destino a ocultarse en quien sabe dónde, solo porque no quería ser “una máquina de hacer bebés” para un desconocido. Sala trató de convencer a su hermano de darle una oportunidad, pero Michele se mantuvo firme en su decisión, incluso si su querida hermanita quería que fuera a visitarlo en su nueva casa en Rusia.

Luego de tanto pensarlo, amabas decidieron dejarlo ser, de todas formas, el destino era demasiado poderoso como para ignorarlo, y si quería ver a Emil alguna vez, siempre podría ir a Rusia para hablar con ellas y arreglar un encuentro.

Durante el tiempo que Sala estuvo en Rusia, Mila se encargó de actuar como manager y conseguirle los mejor espectáculos en San Petesburgo para que su rayo de sol pudiera brillar en los escenarios como tanto había soñado. Incluso cuando un conocido suyo le pidió cuidar del hijo de su mentor, Sala no tuvo problemas en tener a un niño de 12 años en su público, sus canciones no eran subidas de tonos, trataba de cantar canciones con sentimiento y no sobre relaciones físicas, no vendía tanto, pero por lo menos no se vendía a su misma o a su dignidad.

Su manera de trabajar no vendía lo suficiente para un contrato largo, y los escenarios que la aceptaban a pesar de ser una omega se estaban acabando. Mila no podía permitir que su estrella brillante apagara su luz tan rápido, así que decidió que haría la prueba máxima de amor que podía ofrecerle: un escenario para ella sola.

Sacó todo el dinero que pudo de sus fondos y decidió construir un casino tan grande como le fuera posible, aún cuando su “familia” se oponía rotundamente a un gasto tan arriesgado.

  * ¡¿Y de qué se supone que vivirás después?! – le gritaba su tía por el teléfono - ¡¿De qué viviremos si no recuperas lo que invertiste?! ¡¿Cómo vamos a pagar la universidad de tu primo Dimitri si no lo ayudas?! ¡¿Acaso no te importa nuestro estilo de vida?!



Mila había depositado mensualmente una cantidad considerable en las cuentas de sus tíos a cambio de dejarla tranquila. No era ni la quinta parte de su paga por las patentes que sus tíos Nikiforov se encargaban de enviarle, pero tampoco era una miseria. Su tío era un simple trabajador de oficina, y su esposa, siempre soñando con una vida de lujos, se encargaba de mantener la casa y gastar los ahorros en diferentes cosas que realmente no eran necesarias para vivir, incluida una suscripción a un club privado que solo las personas adineradas podían soñar. El dinero que Mila enviaba les servía para tener una vida cómoda, incluso escucho por parte de Viktor que su tío a veces se daba el lujo de faltar al trabajo para quedarse en casa a descansar, sin preocuparse de un descuento a su salario. Con la inversión de Mila, los pagos a sus tíos iban a parar, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás solo porque sus tíos no pudieran vivir de forma humilde un tiempo, como antes de que ella llegara.

  * Mantenerlos no es mi trabajo – dijo Mila – Y ciertamente no es el suyo mantenerme. De hecho, lo único de bueno que hicieron por mí fue dejarme ir de esa casa, sin detenerme a cambio de un pago que no significaba una perdida grande para mí. Ahora ya no tengo porque pagarles por mi libertad, y ustedes ya no necesitan ese dinero.
  * ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, mocosa impertinente?! – respondió su tía - ¡De no ser por nosotros, te habrían mandado a un hogar de niños desamparados!
  * Ya tenía 18 años cuando me acogieron, era libre de irme en cualquier momento, ¿o debo recordarte que siempre necesitaste mi permiso para retirar pequeñas sumas de dinero de las cuentas de mis padres, dinero que dejaron únicamente para mí? – el silencio al otro lado de la línea le concedió la deliciosa victoria a esa discusión. Su tía ya no podía manejarla a su antojo – Mejor despídete de tu vida acomodada, y dile a tu inútil hijo que se ponga a estudiar si no quiere acabar en la miseria.



Mila colgó después de eso, no quería que su familia interfiriera en sus planes. Pidió ayuda a Viktor para obtener buenos socios que aportaran a la apertura del negocio, y los aliados comerciales que consiguió en sus viajes eran la cereza en el pastel para que todo se diera sin problemas en la noche de apertura.

Tal como Mila esperaba, su querida Sala encantó al público con su repertorio de canciones propias, todas inspiradas en el estilo blues electrónico que se ponía de moda. El casino recuperó su inversión en pocos meses, y cada noche era una fiesta diferente, reservando a la estrella principal para los viernes, cuando el fin de semana comienza y lo único que quería la gente era festejar. Incluso convenció a Michele de venir a trabajar para ella, aprovechando que sus parientes le habían dicho que hizo un curso de cocteles durante sus estudios de gastronomía en Nueva York.

Durante años, el casino se mantuvo por su cuenta, y el salón de espectáculos se volvió una atracción turística sin precedentes. Mila se preocupaba de que Sala estuviera a gusto siempre que pudiera, y por ellos le permitió escoger a sus compañeros de escenario uno por uno. Algunas veces le pedía cosas un poco irrazonables, como cuando le pidió con dulzura que aceptara al pequeño Guang como mesero y tramoyista.

  * Por favor – le pidió – Tiene esa chispa de soñador como yo al iniciar en los escenarios, no te pido que actúe en las funciones, pero deja que por lo menos se acostumbre al ambiente trabajando los viernes por la noches. No causara problemas.



Mila aceptó el riesgo, pues la inocencia del pequeño Guang Hong derritió su corazón.

El escenario había visto muchas estrellas nacer a lo largo de las semanas, ya fuera bailando o cantando, Mila había logrado que su salón de espectáculos ayudara a la gente a olvidarse de sus problemas por una noche y divertirse como nunca, además de cumplir los sueños de muchas personas. Sin embargo, el mayor sueño que tuvieron ambas no llegó a realizarse hasta 3 años después.

Sala tenía malestares de la nada, desde la mañana hasta la noche, la atacaba el sueño repentino, luego fueron las náuseas y mareos, seguidos por la falta de apetito. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando, en medio de una práctica, Sala casi se desmaya en medio del escenario. Por suerte, Chris logró atraparla a tiempo, mientras que Michele iba rápidamente por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y le indicaba a Guang que buscara a Mila.

  * ¡Es todo! – dijo Mila una vez que Sala se recuperó en su camerino – Mañana iremos al doctor a que te hagan unos exámenes.
  * Amor mío, estoy bien – dijo Sala, aún con el pañuelo de agua fría sobre su frente – Seguro es un poco de fatiga o la cena de hace 2 semanas me calló mal por los camarones, no es tan grave.
  * ¡Fatiga y un cuerno! – respondió Mila mientras llamaba a su asistente para concretar una cita con el mejor médico de omegas de la ciudad – Iremos a que te hagan unos exámenes, no permitiré que mi linda estrella se enferme por un par de camarones en mal estado.



Y los supuestos camarones resultaron ser un bulto que ya tenía 2 meses en su vientre, un bulto que ya tenía un corazón latente y ojos en formación.

Para Sala no fue fácil admitir que debía descansar de los escenarios un tiempo, pero Mila le prometió que, ni bien el bebé cumpliera la edad suficiente para estar con una niñera, ella podría regresar a la cima en cosa de nada con su maravillosa voz.

Mila salió de la ducha, con el pijama puesto y más relajada. Se recostó al lado de Sala y acarició su vientre. Ahora que una pequeña semilla crecía en el interior de su amada, su vida no podía ser más feliz que ahora. Jamás pensó que necesitaría de una familia para ser feliz, no cuando la que ya tenía le hacía sentir usada y miserable, y las dos únicas personas en el mundo que la querían de forma incondicional habían abandonado el mundo de manera tan trágica.

Lo más cercano que tuvo a un hermano fue Emil, porque él la comprendía en su dolor, sin apoyo de nadie más que de unas cuantas personas, y la poca libertad que sentía tener sobre su vida gracias a sus circunstancias. Ni siquiera Viktor, un Alpha tan acostumbrado a la opulencia estaba cerca de entenderla, pero al menos lograba apoyarla en momentos difíciles.

Sala era la otra mitad que le hacía falta sin siquiera saberlo, pues solo en sus brazos se sentía a gusto y en calma, protegida de la gente que quería lastimarla, capaz de recargarla cuando sus fuerzas eran drenadas durante el día, y ahora le daba un regalo tan hermoso como la vida de otro ser humano.

  * ¿En qué piensas querida? – preguntó Sala mientras guardaba su libro.
  * En lo mucho que te quiero Sala – Mila le dio un beso suave en los labios – Y en lo agradecida que estoy por haberte conocido.



Sala le dio otro beso, y mientras Mila se recostaba sobre su pecho, con la mano en su vientre, la italiana cantó la letra de la última canción que presentó en la temporada. Sandman, porque solo los abrazos de Mila le permitían dormir felizmente entre sus brazos y soñar con cosas bellas. 


End file.
